Unlimited Power: The Final Opponent
by Unlimitedthefinal
Summary: Please read this one first! A new power emerges and threatens earth. His powers exceed anything they could've ever imagined. Can the Zfighters defeat this unlimited power? PostBuu, some GV at the beginning. The next one is Unlimited: Story of a Dreamer.
1. The Arrival of a New Power

All's well on Earth, Buu is gone, and the Z-fighters are at peace. Videl and Gohan are in love with each other, but they haven't told each other. Finally, they reveal their secrets and would live happily ever after. Until a new power would come to challenge the Z-warriors, far stronger than even thought possible, in a final epic battle. But can the Z-fighters stop this seemingly unlimited power?

This fanfic is my very own, taking place after the Buu saga. This fanfic introduces my brand new character, whom I won't name yet. Just read and find out the secrets behind this new character. Also, most of the beginning of this story is going to be mainly focused around Videl and Gohan, basically because they are just fun to write about.

So I present:

Unlimited Power: The Final Opponent

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Chapter 1: The Arrival of a New Power.

The first few days back to school were littered with questions and suspicions. Basically surrrounding Gohan and Videl, especially after everyone found out about Gohan being Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter. Now, the chaos had dulled, and the two teens would continue their lives as quietly as possible. They both loved the other, but they had yet to tell the other that. Gohan and Videl were at lunch and Gohan was thinking about how to tell Videl what he felt about her. But before he could formulate even a crude plan, he noticed something strange. It was a sudden jolt of energy, someone increasing their signal, but he had never felt it before. He had stopped eating his lunch and looked around, which was a major non-Gohan thing and thus, caught Videl's attention.

Videl looked to Gohan, worried about his sudden alarm, "What is it, Gohan?"

Gohan looked to her, worry on his face, and said, "I felt a strange power from somewhere. I can't tell where it came from."

"What? That's weird," she replied, a little lost about the sensing though.

"What? Felt power?" Erasa asked confusedly.

"What are you talking about?" Sharpner added.

Gohan and Videl's other friends began to ask him what he meant by feeling power, but before Gohan could say anything, everyone jumped as Goku suddenly appeared, no doubt Instant Transmission.

"_Dad! Please don't do that around them_!" Gohan hissed, apparently feeling their shock.

"Oh, sorry Gohan, I guess I do take that little move for granted," he laughed somewhat embarrassed. But then, his mood firmed, and he asked, "Did you feel that? It was strange, I felt it for a second then I couldn't pinpoint it again."

"Yeah, I did," he told, confused at this unusual phenomenon.

"Hmm, this is weird. How could anyone hide their power level so fast?" Goku asked out loud.

"What is he talking about?" Sharpner demanded, "And how did you just appear like that?"

"Well, it's actually a real cool ability I learned when I visited the planet Yardrat, and it's a--," as Gohan covers his mouth and says, "Great dad, thanks for helping us out, how about we talk about this later?"

Goku looked at his oldest son with that old clueless look, but said, "Alright, see you later!"

With that he put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

Everyone stared dumbly at the spot where Goku had just been.

"Well. That was weird," Sharpner stated.

Videl wasn't confused by his father's departure as much as what had just transpired.

"Gohan, _seriously, what just HAPPENED?!" _she exclaimed.

Gohan looked hopefully for a way out, and whispered to her, "It would be easier if you came over to my house, since you're the only one who's seen this kind of stuff before. Please, it's hard enough with my other identities as it is."

Deciding to give Gohan the benefit of a doubt, she turned back to the bewildered teens and said, "No problems, don't worry about it."

As everyone relaxed and began to talk amongst themselves, Videl looked back at Gohan with worry, but Gohan put a warm hand on her shoulder and she smiled brightly.

As Gohan and Videl flew towards his house, Videl couldn't understand what held her back. Everyday, she was with Gohan and talked to him, and felt so happy just being around him. So why couldn't she tell him? She decided to tell him as soon as she landed. They continued on, Videl trying to collect all the courage she could to tell him this.

Finally, they reached the house and landed, and the two began to walk towards the door, right next to each other. Just then however, Videl stopped and said, "Gohan, hold on, I need to tell you something."

Gohan halted and looked to her, and saw that her face was filled with nervousness, as if she was trying confess a crime or something.

"What's wrong Videl?" Gohan asked worriedly, knowing that she was never like this.

"Well, you see, I been wanting to tell you something for awhile, but I didn't find the courage to say it. I think I'd better say it now. Gohan, I..."

She paused, and Gohan leaned closer and held her hand. She was just about to complete her sentence when they heard a mischievous voice from behind say, "Ohhhhh, whacha talking about, lubby-dubby stuff?"

It was Trunks, and him and Goten both began to giggle from the doorway. Videl and Gohan both looked at them, and although Gohan was irritated, it was Videl who was furious.

"HEY! Mind your own business!" Videl yelled at them, and they retreated back inside the house, definitely deflated.

Videl calmed herself and Gohan looked back to her, putting a warm hand on her shoulder and saying, "So what was it you wanted to say?"

Even though Gohan thought he knew what she was going to say, he wanted to hear her say it. But once again, just as she opened her mouth to speak, a voice from inside the house called, "Hey you two out there, I made cookies!"

This time Chichi was the culprit of the interruption, and Videl just closed her eyes in frustration, and said, "I'll tell you later, I know you probably want to eat."

Gohan then gently grazed her face with the back of his hand. Videl opened her eyes and saw the warmth in his smile and she returned it. As they went inside the house, Videl could barely contain herself from yelling what she wanted to tell him.

The Son residence was a bustling one today. All the family members, Bulma and her two Saiyans, as well as Yamcha, Krillin and his family, and Ox King. As the two teens walked in, they saw, of course, the slightly detestable scene of Goku eating. No matter how many times they saw it, the people who knew Goku could not understand how he could eat so much.

Goku said with his mouth full, "MMM, these are the best!"

Trunks and Goten were also stuffing their faces with cookies, while the remaining bystanders just watched the appalling sight. Gohan began to eat ravenously as well, while Videl, who was no stranger to sugar, began to eat as well, although nowhere near as fast as the others.

Insert eating scene here

As Goku shoved in cookie 123, he leaned back and said, "Oh wow, those were good! You make the best sweets Chi."

"Well, thank you Goku," Chichi replied, enjoying Bulma's slight irritation at her husband's lack of compliments.

"Don't expect me to say -anything- like that, woman," Vegeta growled.

As Videl picked up what she decided _might _be the last one, it slipped from her hand towards the ground. Gohan, through his own appetite, noticed this and, with a swift movement, caught it and said, "Oops, nearly dropped--" But as he spoke, he popped the cookie into her mouth, and her eyes lit up with that gesture, "--this."

"Gohan," Goku suddenly jarred his son from his gazing, "Did you feel that power again today?"

"No I couldn't feel it again," he told him dismayed.

"Hmm, well the only thing I can think of is that they were able to mask their powers really fast. Hey, Vegeta, did you feel that today too?"

Vegeta merely nodded, and Bulma said, "Yeah, Trunks did too, he said."

"Eighteen and I felt it too, pretty weird if you ask me," Krillin told them, Eighteen agreeing.

Videl suddenly snapped back to this problem and said, "Hey, I still don't get all of this, what's this sensing and power levels I've heard all over? No one has bothered to explain this to -me-," she accused, looking at Gohan sharply.

"Videl, I just didn't think you could understand since you can't do it," he tried nervously.

"Could you teach me how to sense like you guys?" she asked hopefully.

Gohan blinked, then thought about it. _I've known how to sense since I was young, but I never really _learned _how, it just came to me._ But before Gohan could answer, Vegeta interrupted, "That's something you should ask me. I had to earn that skill, and I think you'd be better off to learn from someone who had to pick it up," he chided with a tone of arrogance.

"Sorry, your majesty," she teased, Vegeta's visage going into a scowl, "But I'd rather learn from someone I trust."

When she indicated Gohan, his face flushed and he smiled again with that grin, and Videl shook her head at the look on his face.

"You can teach me, right Gohan?" she looked hopefully into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Well, I never really learned it, I just knew," he answered weakly.

"Aww, come on Gohan, I believe you can."

He looked into her eyes and saw the determination and pleading, and he couldn't refuse her.

"Well, OK, I'll try."

"GREAT! Then I can see what you people are all talking about!" She said joyfully.

Gohan laughed nervously, and Goten and Trunks couldn't help but snicker at the bind Gohan was in now.

"Yeah, but you said you wanted to tell me something. Come on," he told her, offering his arm.

The two walked into Gohan's room, but Gohan, wary of the way his mom would act, left the door open enough to show they would _only _talk.

"Oh, I can't wait, the grandchildren, can you imagine?" Chichi once again went off about with Bulma.

As the two women chatted noisily about baby names, Goku began to speak to Vegeta, "When you felt that energy today, did you feel, you know, its side, like if it's good or not?"

Vegeta, although hardly able to stand talking to Goku, decided it was important for both of them and said, "No, it was there for a second and disappeared."

"Yeah, I thought so."

Yamcha then broke in and said, "What are you guys worrying about? You're the strongest fighters there are, what's so bad about it?"

But Goku could only think about where a power like that could have come from. There was no familiarity, and it was so fast, he couldn't even follow it. _Well, I guess Yamcha's right, but still, it just doesn't make sense._

As the two teens entered the room, Gohan followed Videl with her eyes and asked, "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Videl, however, instead said, "I'll get to that in a minute. First, I want to learn about this sensing stuff. It could have really helped if I could have sensed you when I thought you were dead, remember?"

Still thinking about that nightmare in his mind, and wishing so bad that he could go back and try to tell her that he was alive before she died to Buu, he answered, "Well, I'll try, but I don't really know how to be a good teacher."

"Just first tell me about the power levels and all that stuff. To me it's a bunch of garbage."

"OK. Uhh, well power levels are the signals a person sends out to let others know that they're there. Most of the time though, it's only something that happens when you increase your energy."

Videl looked lost, and asked, "Wait, what's this energy stuff you keep saying?"

"Well, it's basically the stuff you do all those abilities with, like fly, blast beams (Videl's eyes lit up mischieviously) and basically live. If you run out of energy when you fight, you basically... well, uh... die..." he finished grimly.

"Oh I get it. So if my energy runs out, I kick it, and I need it to fly. But what does that have to do with power levels or whatever?"

"Well, the more power you have, the stronger signal you send out. It helps to find someone who is raising their level, and is very helpful in fights when you can't see the opponent. You can also find out how strong they are by how much energy they have." 

"Hmm, I get it. So can you teach me to sense?" she looked hopefully into his deep obsidian eyes.

"Heh, uh yeah, but first, you need to tell me what you wanted to say first, it's killing me."

Videl looked him straight in the eyes, then took his hand and said, "Gohan, this is really hard for me to explain. I don't know if I can tell you this yet."

Gohan held her hand with both of his and said, "Don't worry Videl, no matter what it is, I'll understand."

The two gazed into each other's eyes and Videl said, "Gohan, since I thought you had died to Buu, I was shredded. I didn't understand why I felt so lost without you, and I found out why when I heard that you were gone."

Gohan moved one of his hands up to her arm and held her lightly, and waited for what he hoped would be the words he wanted to say to her.

"Gohan, what I'm trying to say is, that, I..." Videl paused one last time and Gohan decided to fill her in and said, "Videl, are you trying to say that you love me?"

Videl stared mutely into Gohan's eyes, and finally finished, "Yes, I love you Gohan."

Gohan held her closer now with both arms and replied to her, "I love you too, Videl."

Videl's eyes lit up and glistened, her happiness more than words could express. Gohan, as well, could not hold his happiness inside himself, and smiled warmly as tears welled up in his eyes. Then, Videl brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer, and he pulled her closer as well. They continued to advance closer and closer until their lips were about to touch. Finally, Videl, unable to hold herself from him any longer, closed the gap and kissed him. They sat their, unsure if they were having a dream or not. They continued to kiss, holding each other for quite a long time, and finally broke off.

"Don't let me lose you, Videl," Gohan pleaded.

"Don't leave me then," Videl replied smartly, making Gohan smile.

They were just about to continue kissing when they heard a voice call from the other room, "Hey, time to eat!"

The two lovers on the bed heard this and separated, Videl a little disappointed. Gohan took her hand and told her, "I'll make sure we are together for as long as possible."

"You'd better. Now about the sensing, I'm not going to stop because of this, so you'd better be ready to teach me, tomorrow at my house after school. And you'd BETTER come," she told him.

"Great. Let's go," Gohan suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Videl said.

"Yeah, I'm starved," Gohan agreed.

"You're ALWAYS starved!"

"NO, I just always seem to eat when you come over, that's all."

"_Sure._ Whatever you say Gohan."

The dinner would pass as any other would in the Son household with 5 Saiyan-blooded men in the house: noisily and detestable. Videl would eat, but a very small portion, a morsel compared to the amount of food being pushed into any of the Saiyans.

522 portions altogether later, Goku said, "Ahhhh, that was delicious. The best food is here on Earth! Other World food just wasn't that good for those 7 years."

"So you regret your decision to abandon me and your sons NOW?!" Chichi accused, "Honestly Goku, only when you eat is when you decide to tell us stuff like that."

"Well I mean it, honey, I mean your cooking is so much better," Goku told her, once again innocently clueless.

"Oh, Goku, you big lug," Chichi softened.

"Leave it to Goku to talk about important stuff during or after he stuffs his face," Krillin quipped.

"Amen to that," Yamcha seconded.

Videl finished and got up saying her thank you's. She then turned to Gohan and said, "See you tomorrow, Mr. Make-my-heart-melt." Gohan laughed nervously about that compliment, especially since it was given around all of his friends and family. She turned to leave and wait for when she would next be in her boyfriend's hands.

However, a drastic event was about to take place before that, and it wasn't going to be run-of-the-mill.

This event started with one signal, which had suddenly appeared.

Goku, who was leaning back in his chair with the same grin on his face, suddenly became alert and sat bolt upright. To further this atmosphere of alarm, Vegeta's face suddenly turned to a mix of rage and shock. Gohan had just turned from Videl when he felt it too.

"WHAT?!" Goku suddenly jumped up and stood, apparently shocked, and looked into space, with that dreaded, familiar power again in his mind.

"But how, this can't BE!" Vegeta stood too and the entire room was suddenly nervous about what was getting the two Saiyans so worked up.

Gohan then realized that many people were in danger, including Videl, and he turned and yelled, "Wait, don't go yet!"

Videl turned confusedly to him and said, "What, what's wrong?"

As she said this, she had began opening the door, and she was completely oblivious to what was out there. In the darkness... a sinister red light shined menacingly against the night.

"VIDEL, GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" Goku warned, terrifying the teen.

"What?! What's happening?!" But she need only turn and see the light suddenly turn into a beam and shot directly at her.

"VIDEL, LOOK OUT!!" Gohan shouted, but to his utter horror, she wouldn't have had time to react.

Videl gaped in fear as the beam flew right towards her.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Gohan screamed.

The beam hit the girl square in the stomach and penetrated her body clear to the other side, the wound that was left was brutal and mortal.

Half the room gasped as the young fighter was knocked backwards and fell to the floor, and it seemed she was gone. The Son men looked at her in pure sorrow, as Chichi stared dumbly and then fainted, whom was caught by Bulma. Trunks looked bitter about this moment as Goten began crying, unable to understand this entire situation. Vegeta seemed to care less about Videl than about the force that attacked her. Krillin and Yamcha looked stupefied and Eighteen felt a twinge of regret. As the non-Saiyans and family members looked on in terror, Goku and Vegeta looked towards the dark door, knowing exactly who had shot that beam. Gohan, meanwhile, stared at his girlfriend, feeling as if every single bone in his body had been crushed into dust. He fell to his knees at her side, tears flowing fast, and he held her hand, and saw, with only a pang of relief, that she was alive. Then, the half-Saiyan's mood turned from this nightmarish sorrow to burning and unstoppable hatred towards the being who did this.

"Hm hm hm, oh my, did I say something offensive?" That downright awful voice drawled from outside, and the Z-fighters all looked on in anger and shock as the monster floated towards the door and was illuminated.

"This will be the last time you hurt anyone, I'm going to make positively sure of that, Frieza," Goku proclaimed.

The foul and wicked tyrant stood before the Son household, smirking about his handiwork, and said, "My, that's quite a threat from a monkey."

"How do you possibly think you are going to even land _one_ blow on us, Frieza. We were too much 10 years ago. Now that you came back again like a fool, I can exact my revenge," Vegeta growled, still with burning hatred towards the monster's attack on his home planet.

However, Gohan walked in front of them all, and said, with enough coldness to freeze water, "You...have hurt so many...my friends...my family...and so many innocent people...and now you have taken my girlfriend!"

Gohan's voice rose with his last few words, as did his energy, and tears flowed from his eyes, "And now, I'm going to make sure you don't hurt ANYONE ELSE!!"

Frieza had only a second to change his expression from smug to horrified as the irate Saiyan zoomed at him and punched him in the face so hard, it nearly knocked the house down.

The tyrant yelled in pain as he flew through the air, and Gohan rushed behind him and booted him up into the air, Frieza bellowing in pain.

Then, all of his pain and sorrow rushing together in one moment, he put his hands together and summoned up energy beyond comprehension.

"KAAA--MEEE--HAAA--MEEE...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan then released a blast as big as the one he used to finish Cell from his hands, heading right for Frieza.

Finally, Frieza regained himself, but then yelled, "WHAT?! HOW CAN THIS BE?!"

The brilliant blue blast collided with the former top power of the universe, and the results wouldn't be good for him. The white purple monster tried with all his efforts to stop the blast, but then couldn't hold on any longer.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

An incredible earth-shaking explosion rocked the area, and smoke and dust filled the area. The dust circled around the enraged Gohan, who was still seething with anger. As the dust rose, a storm thundered overhead, and it began to rain. Gohan, anger still boiling at the now dead evil monster, then snapped his thought back to Videl when he heard, "AHHH, Go--Gohan, where... are you?"

He heard her struggling to talk and he raced inside to her and dropped to her side.

"Videl, I'm right here, don't worry," he tried to calm her.

"Gohan! Can't you, AHH, help me? Come on, please Gohan, I need, OHHH, your help..." she rasped and crunched her face with the pain.

"Yes, don't worry, I won't let you go," he answered, hoping he could hold true, "DAD! We need Senzu beans, quick!"

Goku looked sadly at the two teens and told his oldest son, "I'm sorry Gohan. I went there two days ago for some and Korin said he wouldn't have any for two more weeks."

"WHAT?! Urgh, no, I won't lose her..." he told them, and thought about any way to save her.

_Please, don't leave me, I won't forgive myself for losing you, I'll save you Videl._

"Wait! Dende, he can heal her!" he tried, but Goku again looked pained to tell him.

"I was thinking the same thing Gohan, but we can't get her there fast enough by flying and if I use Instant Transmission, the speed would strain her too much in her condition, and she would die..." he finished on a note of apology.

"No, no... Come on, there's gotta be a way!" he kept repeating.

Then, Videl opened her eyes with all her efforts and told him, soothingly, "Gohan, listen, don't even go off thinking this is your fault."

The two teens locked eyes again, but Gohan's tears clouded his own, and, amid groans of pain, Videl continued, "If you can't heal me, I understand. I really didn't think you could, frankly."

Her life force was beginning to slip away, but Gohan persisted, and told her, "NO, I will help you Videl, I won't lose you."

Meanwhile outside, the rain fell hard, and a flash of lightning illuminated the clearing around the Son house.

"Well, Gohan, if you can find a way to fix _this,_ I won't doubt you again. But I don't think there is a way."

Again, another flash lit the ground, but anyone watching would have seen the silhouette of a dark figure now standing in the clearing, facing the house, defiance in his shadow.

"No, Videl, don't give up, PLEASE!" Gohan's voice intensified, tears welling up in his eyes fast.

"Look, just go and get those Dragonballs of yours, and wish me back. But Gohan, if that doesn't work, at least I knew you loved me," Videl told him, her eyes glistening with the sight of her boyfriend.

"No, Videl, no, DON'T LEAVE ME!" he nearly yelled.

The next flash of lightning would have revealed the figure moving towards the house.

"I will always be thinking about you, Gohan, think...about...me..." she finished.

And to everyone's true heartfelt sadness, the young teen closed her eyes and her pain left her as she took one final breath, upon which she said, "I love you Gohan."

Gohan looked down at her, her lifeless form laughing at him, mocking his attempts to find love. His shoulders shook and he lost it, and screamed, "VIDEL, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Whatever pain he had felt at anytime in his life, they didn't come anywhere close to the sorrow he felt now. She was gone, and he just fell to her shoulder and cried. He lay there, unwilling to go on without her, and he cried.

The other people there looked deeply hurt to see this happen, to see Videl leave their lives and see Gohan's ripped to shreds. Goku had apology all over his face, and tried to tell Gohan that all wasn't lost, "Gohan, we can still revive her with the Dragonballs, she's not gone for good."

_But that will take time, _Gohan thought, _and every second without her makes me want to die.._

Gohan just lay there, crying into Videl's shoulders, wanting to feel her presence more than he wanted to live.

Goku looked up to think about what to do about this entire situation when something caught his eye.

"Huh?" he wondered out loud, and the others looked at him, pondering what he had seen. They followed his eyes and they were on the door, and they too saw it.

Standing completely in shadow, a figure stood outside of the house, apparently watching this painful scene.

"Can... we help you?" Goku asked the stranger, although he couldn't tell if the person was looking at Goku.

But then, the figure, who had been watching the two teens on the floor, spoke in a low eerie tone, "No, I'm here for something else."

The being was a young man, and he sounded strange. Young but unusually strong. But, no matter how he sounded, his next action alarmed them.

He raised his hand towards the two teens, and opened his palm, pointed at Videl, and Gohan turned and, anger flaring once again, jumped up and said, "NO, I will not let anything else happen to her, even if it means my life."

The others looked horrified at this, and Goku said, "Gohan, wait! Don't do anything rash!"

Goku tried to talk to him but he ignored them and said to the mysterious figure, "I will not let you hurt her."

The being stopped, seemingly pondering this and then offered unusually, "Then how about I help her?"

The half-Saiyan raised an eyebrow as the young man in the door began to change his hand form and now it looked like he was about to snap his fingers.

"NO, DON'T!" Gohan tried to reason, but the figure, still unseen except for his hand, snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, a bright light began to form in his hand, and collected into one brilliant ball.

Then, like a jolt of lightning, the light shot to Videl, and Gohan wheeled and watched in apprehension at the scene now unfolding.

The light had spread like glittler over the lifeless fighter, and then began to swirl around the mortal bloody wound in the center of her stomach. As the light grew brighter, the whole room watched, wondering what he was doing.

Then they noticed it. "Hey, the hole, it's shrinking!" Goten exclaimed excitedly from over Videl.

Indeed, the wound was dissappating, and then, it was totally gone.

Everyone looked dumbfounded at this, but were about to be amazed even further when the light suddenly began to whirl over Videl, lifting her slightly off the ground, and began to rush through her mouth.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Gohan demanded loudly of the stranger, who continued to stare at the teen.

Then, the light all thrust into Videl at that one moment, and, to everyone's astoundment and utter shock, the fighter jolted and gasped loudly as if she had held her breath for hours, and sat bolt upright.

"Vi...Videl?" Gohan stuttered, unable to believe it. She was alive?

She looked around, and then saw Gohan and asked, "Is this heaven?"

"NO, YOU'RE ALIVE!!" Gohan fell again to his knees and took her hands into his own, tears now flowing because of his sheer joy. They couldn't hold back, and they embraced each other with their whole love flowing through the two of them as one.

"You see, Gohan, I told you you would find a way," Videl said teasingly, and hugged him tighter than ever.

"Well, actually," and he felt embarrassed to say this, "it wasn't me, it was this guy."

Videl looked behind Gohan as did everyone else to the figure once again in total darkness.

His mere presence sent an uneasy feeling into the newly revived Videl, and she thought, _this guy brought me back to life?! How could he do that?_

However, the question that everyone was burning to ask was to find out who this mysterious person was. But before anyone could get one word out, the figure had turned and began to leave.

Vegeta, however, decided to ask the gripping question, going off on a tirade, and yelled, "_HEY!_ If you think that you can just randomly appear from nowhere, resurrect the demon child, and leave without even saying who you are, think again! Now explain yourself! Who are you and how did you revive the brat?!"

The being simply stopped, his silhouette not turning back to them, and said in an ominous voice, "My identity will soon be revealed to you and you will soon learn all of my intentions. In due time. Until then, remember this night."

The figure appeared to be finished, when Videl jumped up and got closer to the young man, and asked pleadingly, "Wait, please, at least let me say thank you for bringing me back to my boyfriend and life."

"Your welcome," he replied in a low voice.

"But please," she continued, "At least tell _me_ who you are so I know who I am thanking for this."

"I won't tell you my name, but you'll understand when I do this," he answered vaguely.

The figure turned towards the Son household's occupants again, and clenched his fist. His hand began to glow a deep red, and soon his energy level rose, and they realized it.

"It's him!" Goku announced, "He's the new power level we sensed!"

Everyone looked marvelled at the figure, who looked back at them now, and then, another flash of lightning went off outside, and the witnesses of Videl's resurrection got a brief look at his face, which the lightning illuminated.

His taut, rigid face, boasting considerable and insurmountable will, his mouth turned in a smirk, as if he knew so much more than he was letting on. But it was the eyes, his blue eyes, not like Videl's crystal ones or Trunks's icy ones, but a tremendously deep and rich blue, and the way he looked at them, they truly saw what this teen had that none other had: an impassable will and strength beyond comparison, the determination of an entire planet.

Finally, the figure said, "When next we meet, you will see me for real and learn what you want. Be ready for that day."

And with that, he turned away again and walked out into the rain. Videl, still unsatisfied, tried to follow, but was taken by surprise when the young stranger suddenly glowed radiantly bright, and with a bright flash from the lightning, the figure was gone, somehow vanished into the night, and his power level once again disappeared.

The people who had witnessed this were entranced except for Vegeta, who was utterly angry that a power like that could resurrect.

"This is new," Goku then broke the silence, "I've never knew anyone could resurrect."

"Yeah, well, I think he was a little weird if you want my opinion," Krillin told them, a little disconcerted with this whole night.

"Come on, he couldn't be that bad," Videl then said cheerily, "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be back right now. I bet Gohan's happy about this."

She looked at him with a bright smile and he affirmed by saying, "Happy? There aren't words for it!"

Videl shook her head at Gohan's wide smile again, and the young girl went up to him and then held each other again.

"Well, either way, we're back at the same spot as before. I think I was about to leave," Videl recalled, but her hand was held tightly by her boyfriend.

"I would feel better right now if I could escort you. You know, just in case," Gohan explained, with a plea in his eyes, just so he could help protect her if she was in danger.

"Whatever, just as long as you stay with me Gohan," she told him, slightly bored with his attempts to hide their love -now-.

The two then left the Son household after some quick goodbyes, and the two flew off together.

As they left, Goku wondered, _Even if he revived Videl, why would he? We don't even recognize his power. I don't know if I can trust him, but one thing's for sure. He would be a great opponent._

Some ways away, the shrouded figure stood waiting to plot a move that would neatly fit the Saiyan's wish.

The new force descends upon the planet and the Z-fighters try to put together this puzzle. Who is this mysterious newcomer, how does he possess the power to resurrect, and most importantly, why did he concern himself with the Z-warriors? Find out in the next installment of Unlimited Power.

Preview for Chapter 2: The Mysterious Invitations: Videl and Gohan's newfound love blooms, and they don't try to restrain it. However, they soon are choked once again by the nightmare that is Orange Star High School. With the fan clubs bearing down worse than ever, it seems there is no hope for peace for Videl and Gohan. But these high school antics are soon replaced by the arrival of the invitations. From a strange challenger, the Z-fighters expect that it is the newcomer who came and resurrected Videl. Who is the mysterious sender, and is he really the same person that resurrected Videl? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Unlimited Power!


	2. The Mysterious Invitations

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Unlimited Power: The Final Opponent

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Invitations

The previous day had to be one of the most confusing and shocking days of the Z-fighters lives. Especially for the newly love confessed Gohan and Videl. The half-Saiyan would hold so tightly onto his girlfriend's hand to protect her from anything like last night. Although, last night didn't only have something to hurt her, but someone to resurrect her. Gohan still couldn't understand it, like all the others similiarly felt. An old foe came back from the dead, killed Videl, was destroyed by Gohan, then Videl was revived by a strange new person.

Videl woke up from her daze as she lay awake there in bed, thinking about a dream she just had. It was about Gohan, who was killed by a group of gunners. She could only stand there in horror and watch this happen. Then, the gunners took off, leaving Videl standing there, unharmed, while the boy she loved laid dead on the ground. She dropped to her knees and cried over her boyfriend, but as she cried her heart out, wanting only him back, that same dark figure appeared and snapped his fingers. What was strange was that after Gohan got up miraculously, the being said to her, "This is what happened to you, so I hope you can appreciate what has happened. Keep your boyfriend close, and you two will achieve much."

Those words made next to no sense to the half-asleep Videl, who began to groggily get up and think about this new day. She was almost certain news of their newfound love would be all over Orange Star High today. She almost didn't want to even see Gohan for fear of how much she would be bothered with it today. It wasn't the popularity, it was because she loved Gohan and he loved her back. She didn't want a flock of vultures bugging them with questions about the thing she wanted for so long from the tall dreamy handsome boy. She was suddenly surprised by her description of her boyfriend, realizing the croon that she thought it with.

The young fighter continued to get dressed and get ready to endure what would be the worst school day ever. Then she thought back to the figure last night.

_He must've been an angel or something, because only angels would do something so great for me_, she thought.

Gohan was thinking the same thing around this time, and felt as if he was hearing this from someone else.

Finally, Videl and Gohan calmed their thoughts as Gohan knocked on the Satan household door. The maid, an older woman, knew Gohan, and answered and said, "Oh, Gohan, how are you my boy?"

"Good ma'am, thank you. Is Videl ready to go?" he inquired.

"Just one moment. _Videl_, Gohan's here!" she called up to the girl.

Videl then turned towards the voice and smiled brightly. _Just the person who could cheer me up._

Videl finished and walked down the stairs, coming to the last step as Hercule suddenly appeared and said, "OH, why hello Gohands, how nice of you to escort my little pumpkin to school today!" he barked in his gloating manner.

"GOHAN is sweet like boys should be. Maybe you should try it sometimes _dad_," she replied rebelliously, but good-natured.

"Videl, I am as sweet as sugar, you can't talk to me like that, when I was your age-"

He would continue like that for the next 3 minutes as the maid closed the door behind Videl, who turned and smiled at Gohan.

"What's with the escort system, are you really that afraid to lose me?" she asked jokingly, but was a little surprised to see him nod, a little too seriously.

"I wouldn't be anything without you Videl. I'm not letting you get hurt like that again," he stated nobly.

She giggled at his attitude, and his face fell into a blush again as he nervously smiled.

"You better be careful then. I might die of loving you too much," she teased him as he took her hand.

The two took off for the high school, and Videl remembered that love was going to be the next subject for nightmares at OSH. She turned to Gohan and said, "How many people think are in on trying to figure out if we fell in love?"

Gohan looked over to her and blinked, "Uh, dunno, but I'd say they just better keep out of our business, I don't want to be buried with fans because I fell in love with you."

She winked at him, and he tingled with her smile. The two would fly closer together until they would reach the school, where they find many things are not going in favor of their private life.

The first thing the pair spotted as they approached the main building, hands separated smartly for the moment, was the massive banner at the front doors, which read, ("Oh my god," Videl thought) "JOIN the Videl + Gohan club, the club dedicated to the romance of Satan and Son."

Gohan stared dumbly at the sign, while Videl's eyebrows, which had fallen into anger, began to twitch erradically. _Someone's dead, _she promised to herself.

They needn't walk close to the building than get people swarming all over them, asking questions like, "How did you get hooked up?" "Did he sweep you off your feet?"

The questions would bombard them for the next 15 minutes, and finally, the two found themselves secluded in English between their friends Erasa, Pen, and Sharpner. The teens waited for class to start, and Videl reminded Gohan, "Hey, you still owe me sensing lessons today, Gohan, after school at my house. Your not getting out of it," she giggled deviously as Gohan nodded and chuckled his little nervous chuckle.

Gohan was going over how he was going to teach her when the loud pop from the TV familiarly sounded again and the announcer appeared on the screen.

"Good morning, Orange Star High, it is a beautiful day and here is the latest news. After inspecting the cassarole dispensed to myself and several other students, it was concluded that any sickness suffered yesterday was because of something else other than the food." The announcer then adjusted his collar and cleared his throat loudly. Then he continued with, "Remember, college applications are due in very soon, get yours in quick if you plan to get ahead in life."

The two teens thought they may actually get off with their privacy intact, but the next announcement shot their hopes down.

"Also, we have some amazing news! From what I understand, the rumors about Gohan and Videl together are becoming more and more plausible. We'll keep an eye out for any action on the subject."

Videl began to clench her teeth, wanting to put the announcer's eye out, now that he mentioned it. Meanwhile, Gohan seethed, angry with the announcer for talking about their relationship like public news. "However, this is still unconfirmed at the moment, so don't get your hopes up just yet."

_Good, they're still in the dark about this,_ Videl thought.

The remaining announcements went by without mention of Videl and Gohan again. The rest of the day also went by fairly smoothly, helping the two teens retain their privacy.

Once the school day was over, Gohan and Videl met out in the front of the school and secretly took off to Videl's house.

As they flew on, Gohan casually said to Videl, "I still can't understand how you can be so cool when you have all that fame. It kills me."

"Well, when your dad's savior of the Earth, cough cough, it tends to become second nature," Videl told him.

"Yeah, but you just amaze me, how you can handle any kind of situation with ease, how you never back down. It's those things that make me want to be with you so much."

It was at that moment that Videl stopped in midair, and Gohan stopped, almost expectedly and took in the total look of flattery on her face. The two drifted closer, and she said, "Why do you do this to me?"

Suddenly Gohan was worried he had said something wrong and blinked, then asked, "Do what?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, and then locked them with his deep obsidian eyes again and said, "Make me feel so special."

Gohan's face softened and he came closer, and said, "Because there's no one more special in any way than you."

He tucked a strand of hair away from her face and moved closer to her face with his own.

"Stop taking so long," she teased and thrust her head forward and locked her lips with his soft warm ones. They would float there, once again glued to each other, and there was nothing that could stop them. Except for the sensing.

After pulling her face away, she said, "But you can't get out of teaching me with pretty words, _Saiyaman._"

Reminding him how determined she was, his admiration for her shot up even further, and he laughed lightly.

The two held hands as they continued on their way to Videl's house.

Finally, the pair landed on the Satan property in the back yard. Videl would land gracefully, and Gohan once again found himself looking a little too long.

Videl looked into the sky and then asked, somewhat transfixed, "Now, this sensing thing, how will this help me in battle?"

Gohan took his thoughts off of the two of them in love and then remembered how he was going to teach her this, "Well, if you can sense, then even if your opponent cannot be seen, you can still find and attack him. Many opponents take sight for granted, you know."

"Right, so how does it work? Do I just do it, or is there some technique?" the fighter inquired, set on learning this skill as much as when she tried to unmask Saiyaman.

"Well, let's start with this," Gohan began, and moved in front of Videl, about 15 feet away, "First I want you to just try and see if you can sense me when I'm not moving. To do this, first you have to picture me in your mind, as vividly as you can."

"Got it," she told him, almost immediately.

"OK. Next, you have to calm your thoughts and listen to the surrounding air, listen for a signal. To find it, you want to feel the surrounding area until you can feel their presence. If you close your eyes, it will help."

Videl did so, and she began trying to feel Gohan's presence. She stood there for two minutes, becoming more and more frustrated, and Gohan noticed she was under too much stress.

He consoled her, "Videl, don't try to force yourself, calm your muscles and mind, then focus on the person you are trying to sense in your mind."

Videl's face softened as she relaxed, then she tried again. Suddenly, the young teen suddenly felt it, like there was a presence standing in front of her.

"I've got it! I can feel your presence!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Great! Now, let's see if you can keep focused on that signal as I begin to move. Just keep that presence in your mind and try to stay with it."

The half-saiyan began to move and Videl felt him as if she could see him.

She told him, "Now you're moving to the left, towards the tree."

"Good." The teen began to float off in the other direction.

"Now you're going the other way, back to where you were."

"Yes!" Gohan affirmed, beginning to be astounded at how easily she was picking this up.

As he began to float into the air higher, she said, "Going up!"

Gohan chuckled and then said, "Wow, you caught on in a heartbeat!"

"Really?!" Videl looked brightly into his eyes as she smiled, happy with her results.

"Yeah, now we need to see if you can do it with your eyes open. You can't fight without your eyes even if you can sense."

"No _duh_," Videl teased him.

"Alright, just face that way, keep your eyes open, and try to see if you can sense where I'm moving behind you," Gohan instructed.

"'K," Videl followed.

As the demi-saiyan moved into the air again, Videl said, "HA! No harder than before, you're going up again."

Gohan saw how quickly she progressed and decided to kick it up a notch, "Alright, then let's speed things up."

Videl suddenly lost the signal as Gohan moved at high speeds, and she focused hard on her target. Then she found it again and she pointed to where she felt the energy. Gohan materialized where she pointed with a look of intense surprise on his face.

"You're amazing, Videl! I was going almost as fast as I can go, and you still followed me!"

Videl then got an air of confidence and said, "Well, what did you expect?"

Gohan smiled again, and said, "Nothing less."

Videl looked at him and smirked, "You know, at the rate I'm going, I can probably get stronger than you. Better watch out Gohan."

He laughed nervously again and thought about how she had wanted to fight him so badly when they first were friends. As if she read his mind, she mused, "Look's like I'm going to win the next fight we get into."

"Well, I can't doubt it, you definitely are better than any fighter who's pure Earthling," he revealed, nearly saying "almost any", but then changed his mind.

"Thanks, now is that all you can teach me?" she looked at him with a yearning look, as if she wanted him to really challenge her.

"Well, there's nothing else to teach, but practice makes perfect. This is a drill my dad and I did when we were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. All you have to do is catch me. Use your sensing to find where I am, and then you have to hold my signal, since I'll be moving pretty fast."

"Alright. Prepare to be caught," Videl said, already claiming victory.

"Then let's go!"

The tall boy disappeared, and Videl had to take a minute to find him.

"I'm gonna get you!" she proudly stated, as she rushed towards his position.

However, when she got to where she had felt him, he reappeared to her right some feet.

"You'll have to try harder!" he said teasingly.

He disappeared and a note of annoyance at the first attempt's failure crossed Videl's face. She found the signal again and launched herself towards it. This time, Gohan rematerialized to her left, having stopped when he saw she had tried to cut him off.

"Aww, so close."

He disappeared again, and she began to become angry with this inadequacy of hers. She found the signal yet again, and kept the signal with her until she thought she was about to grab him. But just as she clawed for him, he reappeared just above her head.

"Whew, close one, but not close enough."

He disappeared again, sure that she would get it soon.

However, Videl suddenly felt something overcome her. It was a sickening feeling, and she became utterly cold.

_No, I can't get him. I don't want him to get away. I... I feel like I'm going to lose him._

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and a brilliant spark was in them. _That's it. He's mine!_

The same unstoppable determination she showed when she tried to find out Gohan's double life emerged, her mind so focused on what she wanted. It burned in her with such a fierceness now, though, because she felt as if she was dying without him close.

At that moment, she picked up his signal, and she locked it into her mind. She then raced towards it again, still tracking it, and she saw it had gone up at the last second. This time, she darted straight up after it, and then he moved quickly to the side. But then, with all her might, she pushed herself to fly as fast as she could and outstretched her arms. The signal had only stopped when she neared it, and then Gohan materialized in an instant and she latched onto her boyfriend's neck with her arms, wrapping her legs around him to make sure he didn't get away again.

"GOTCHA!" she pronounced, beaming and once again warm now that she was holding onto Gohan.

Gohan smiled softly and warmly at her and said, "I knew you could do it."

"I wasn't so sure though," Videl then said apprehensively, "if I could. I felt suddenly lonely after the third time I missed you. I felt I was going to lose you if I didn't get you. I was actually worried."

Gohan's face had turned passionate, and his obsidian eyes softened with worry, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"No, it wasn't you, it was me, I thought I was going to lose you because I wasn't any good at this, and I just couldn't--"

Gohan had suddenly put two fingers to her lips and said, "Don't _ever_ think there's something wrong with you, because you are great in everything you do. Not just the way you fight, but how you always try to get something you want, the way you succeed in school, and the way you keep at something until you get it." Gohan continued, "You can do whatever you want to do, I have total faith in you, Videl."

The way he said this made Videl grip him tighter and her eyes began to water.

"I never want to leave you. I love you too much. Promise you'll stay with me?"

"Promise," he affirmed, and he put his arms tightly around her, embracing her with all of his passion and affection for this wonderful girl.

Then, Videl looked to her boyfriend, thinking about the two of them together for as long as possible, and said, "Want to go take a break?"

"Love to," was Gohan's reply.

As the two descended, Videl held one of Gohan's arms with both of hers. They began to walk towards the house, which was empty for the moment. They entered and mounted the stairs, going up to her room. As they reached it, Gohan opened her door for her, upon which she said, "Thank you, Gohan."

"No problem," he answered politely.

They entered, Gohan behind Videl, and the half-Saiyan closed the door. They mounted the stairs to her room, where Videl turned around as Gohan approached her, and Gohan said, "Why did it take so long for me to meet you?"

"'Cause you didn't want me to know about you, remember?" Videl reminded.

Gohan smiled nervously as Videl came closer now. The two were standing together, holding each other in their arms. Then, slowly, the two brought their faces closer together. After a moment, Gohan closed the space and began to kiss Videl, softly, and Videl stood there in bliss. As he kissed her, she pulled the two of them back to the bed. They broke apart as they both sat on the bed, and then Gohan pulled Videl into her lap and continued kissing her.

Her face was deep red, her mind swimming with love. Gohan was veritably the same, not wanting to let go of this girl for anything. They stayed that way for a minute, then broke apart for air and laid down on the bed, staring into each other's eyes. All they had ever wanted when they were separated when Buu attacked was now sitting on the bed in front of them.

"How long do you think we'll take before we actually do more than just kiss?" Videl asked sensually.

"Well," Gohan began nervously, "It could be right now."

"Great."

The two kissed again, Gohan caressing her body softly, and she held him tightly, indulging in his muscular physique. They were just about to get a little deeper when they heard a voice from downstairs say, "VIDEL! It's me! Reigning champ of the world!"

"Uh oh," was all Videl said, and Gohan had already leapt twenty feet from her. Videl pointed silently to the window, which was open, thankfully, and Gohan flew out it. With one swift motion, Videl closed the window just as Hercule walked into the room.

"Uhh, was that the window just now?" he asked about the noise he heard when he reached the room.

"Err, yeah, I just closed it. It was a little stuffy in here, but now it's better," she covered up.

"Videl, you look a little worried, is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"NO, everything's fine, I just finished my weight training for today, and I'm a little tired," she lied.

"Well, OK, you said you were going to that Bulma's house tonight, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just getting changed, so if you don't mind..." she hinted, and Hercule left her.

She shut the door and opened the window and whispered to Gohan, who was floating outside the window, "Hey, thanks for coming over and teaching me the sensing. And..." she paused, blushing deep red again, "I really loved doing that with you just now. Soon, we are going to get even deeper than that. And I mean _soon._"

"I look forward to it. So meet you at Bulma's house tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure. Bye Gohan," she said, disappointed.

The tall Saiyan floated up to her and they kissed one last time before he said goodbye and took off, leaving Videl to her thoughts, which were about Gohan, of course.

Videl was just laying on her bed, with an hour before she had said she would be at Bulma's. She laid there, thinking about all that had happened between Gohan and her since they met.

When Buu had attacked and Gohan was said to be dead, Videl was shredded, and she would not _ever_ accept that he had been killed. She absolutely would not give up on him, and she knew that she would've done anything to just fly into his arms again. Despite what everyone else said about energy levels and stuff, Videl and Gohan had a bond. She loved him so much, she could not bear the thought of losing him, then and now. She looked at her life now. Everyone was back, included the two of them, but when she saw him then, she still didn't know how to tell him that she loved him with everything in her being. But, deep in her heart, and in his, they then had the only thing they had always wanted since they fell in love with each other. The two of them together.

Her mind would swim with these thoughts. But then a different thought crossed her mind. The dark figure, the one who resurrected her.

_That guy...who is he?_

She saw the image burned into her mind. _Those eyes..._ The thing she wanted to know most was how he could resurrect, as she was sure none of Gohan's friends or family had that ability.

She concluded that she was not going to stop at any costs to find him.

_He's like another Saiyaman._

But then, the next major event, as if on cue, would occur that would once again spark immense mystery.

The maid called from downstairs, "Videl, Mr. Satan, there's a letter addressed specifically to the two of you."

Videl got up, thinking it was probably another party invite for some gala featuring her father.

She came to the foot of the stairs and the maid handed her the letter. The letter in her hands was the farthest thing from a party invite.

Hercule then came down the steps and looked over Videl's shoulder at it, as Videl puzzled over simply the outside of this envelope.

First, there was no postage, which is unusual in itself. Second, there was no return address or even _their _address, just the names "Videl and Hercule Satan." Finally, the envelope was not a normal envelope, but it was a black one, with an ominous presence to it. She felt as if something was lurking inside.

She then turned it and over and opened it. The note she extracted would start what would become the biggest problem so far this week.

She took out the tan paper, also containing a strange energy, and opened it up. It was definitely an invitation, she realized, but it was unlike anything she'd seen. Even for the strange events she'd seen happen, this was still unusual. She began to read the carefully written words, which had an eerie elegance to them, and they read:

Dear Videl and Hercule Satan,

I have noted your superior fighting skills throughout my research of the greatest fighters in the world. I, myself, am a fighter of definite prowess and would enjoy the opportunity to fight against you, as I would like to see how I stack up against the most powerful fighters around. Therefore, I am issuing this challenge: You have been chosen to participate in a special match against myself and myself only. If you would like to accept this challenge, then come to East District 108 on April the 23rd, approximately one week from when you receive this invitation. This fight can determine the fate of title of Champion of the World. If you are unwilling to come because of this pretext, then here is a little hint: You wanted to find out about me more than anything, especially you Videl. Remember the eyes...

Hope to see you at the challenge. Farewell.

Videl stared at the invitation, and she thought she knew who had sent it. But before she could collect her thoughts, Hercule bursted from behind her, "BAHAHAHA!! Who does this guy think he is? Does he really think he can stop the almighty Champion of Martial Arts?! HAHAHAHA, I'm going to go and show him what real fighters are like!"

The hot-headed champion would leave Videl to brood over the real seriousness of this invite. _Gohan has to find out about this. I've got a feeling about who sent this, _she thought, and then the picture of those eyes came into her mind.

Videl had told Gohan that he'd meet the Sons at their house before they went to Bulma's. As she flew there, she thought about the strange invitation.

_Is it really him? 'Remember the eyes...' It must be him._

She continued on to Gohan's and his family's house, and soon approached. As he began to land, he saw Goten and Gohan in the front of the house, apparently doing some quick training. A rattling punch from the two demi-Saiyans made the ground shake lightly just as she landed, throwing her off balance. Gohan saw Videl land and then nearly fall down, but just as she started falling forward, Gohan moved quickly and caught her by the shoulders from behind.

"Whoa! Gohan, that was fast!" Videl exclaimed, not able to get over his incredible powers.

"Well, I didn't want you to fall," Gohan replied as Videl straightened up again.

"Good," she teased lightly, then softened and added, "Thanks Gohan." 

Before they could say anything else, Goten yelled, "VIDEL!" and ran to the teen. He tackled her into a hug, nearly knocking her over anyway.

"Hey, be careful Goten," Gohan scolded the youngest Son.

"Don't worry Gohan, I'm fine," Videl reassured.

As Goten unlocked his arms from Videl, she said, "Gohan, I gotta tell you something!"

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

However, before Videl could tell him, Goku and Chi-Chi came outside, and Goku said, "Oh, hi Videl, wanted the first class ride huh?"

Noting his Instant Transmission, Videl chuckled and blushed slightly. Then, Chi-Chi said, "It's no problem Videl, especially since you and Gohan are -friends-. Wink wink"

Gohan then jumped in, "MOM! We're friends, it's not like that!"

Chi-Chi, however, seemed not to hear as she walked back to Goku and said to the rest, "Well, we're not standing here all day are we?"

Gohan, Videl, and Goten quickly went to Goku, who put two fingers to his forehead and teleported directly to Bulma's house.

Once the Sons plus Videl had appeared at Capsule Corp, they began to walk towards the house, only to see Trunks jump from above and drop next to Goten.

"Hey Trunks!" Goten excitedly said, while Trunks acted superior once again, and replied, "What's up, Goten?"

The two hyper boys suddenly ran off around Capsule Corp while the remaining guests reached the door. Just as they knocked, Bulma answered the door and said, "Oh hey you guys. Come on in."

As they all moved into the house, Bulma's mom then appeared and said, "Oh hello everybody, would you like something to eat?"

Even though the offer was tempting to Gohan, he decided not to take it to stay with Videl. Goku on the other hand, answered, "That would be great!"

Bulma, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and VIdel would move into the sitting room, Videl taking Gohan's arm.

Bulma asked them, "So I guess you two are happy together right now?"

"You know it," Videl replied, and Gohan nodded in agreement.

As they sat down, Goku entered the room with an arm full of various sweets, Bulma's mom always more than happy to treat guests.

"Honestly, Goku, do you ever stop eating or fighting?" Chi-Chi remarked.

"I don't know, I really can't remember when I haven't done one of them," Goku cluelessly answered.

As Goku began to eat his food, once again at a detestable rate, Videl remembered, "Oh, guys, you won't believe this, I got this letter today that--"

"Had an invitation to a challenge?" Gohan offered.

Videl looked over at him and said, "Yeeeah, you found out?"

"Yeah, an invitation addressed to me, dad, and Goten came today, a little after I got home."

Videl's theory of the sender became a lot more plausible, and then Vegeta came in, obviously from the Gravity Room and said, "I also received one today, addressed to me and Trunks."

"Trunks too?" Goku asked.

Vegeta nodded, and then Goku thought out loud, "I still would like to know who he is, and also, I'd like to know about how Frieza came back yesterday."

Suddenly another voice, unseen, filled the room, and said, "I can field that one."

Everyone looked up to where the voice had come from, and Goku answered, "Oh, hey King Kai."

"Goku, everyone, I looked into the incident yesterday, and I found out about Frieza. Apparently, he had found the exit from HFIL, the same one you found Goku, and when he reached the top and appeared in front of King Yemma, Yemma didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't stop Frieza himself, and bargained with him that, if he didn't hurt anyone in Other World, he'd let Frieza go to Earth."

"WHAT?!" Goku was royally shocked at this revelation, "Why would he let him come back?"

"I asked him that same question," King Kai continued, "And he said he knew one of you would surely take out Frieza. But when Videl was killed, he then realized he had made a terrible mistake."

"THAT'S FOR SURE!" Gohan started angrily, furious that Yemma would let that monster out and kill Videl.

"In fact, he felt so bad, that he was about to revive Videl as fast as he could, even though he couldn't bring her totally back to life unless the Dragonballs were used."

"But King Kai," Goku got to the next point, "who was the person that came and resurrected Videl?"

"Alas, I didn't know the answer to who that strange force was, and I asked the other Kais, Grand Kai, and even got a hold of Supreme and Old Kai. But none of them knew who he was!"

Everyone was suddenly shocked at that moment. All the wisest and most influential forces had known something about the ancient Buu, but there was absolutely nothing about this new guy.

"King Kai, did you at least figure out the depths of his powers before he disappeared?" Gohan then asked, sure that the being had more power than just resurrection.

"Yes, and they weren't that great. It seems he may not know your strength that well, and just has incredible medicinal powers."

But then, Videl chimed into the conversation and said, "But has there ever been anyone who was able to resurrect people at will?"

"No, there has never been anyone who isn't the Eternal Dragon who could resurrect _without _side effects," King Kai answered.

Goku remembered the Old Kai reviving him when Goku needed to return to Earth, who had lost his own life by doing so.

King Kai then said, "I'll try to see if I can find out who this stranger is, but until then, try to find him with those invitations."

"Right," Goku agreed.

Then Gohan became worried of what this challenge would bring, and decided for Videl's safety to tell her, "Videl, I really don't know about fighting this guy."

Videl looked at him pleadingly and said, "Gohan, please, I'll be careful, and I won't go beyond what I can accomplish."

"I'm just so worried about you, I can't stand to lose you again. I need you..." the half-Saiyan finished solemnly.

"Gohan... I know you worry for me, but I'm fine, I'll be alright," Videl then said.

"Alright, but if you're going to fight, I think I'd better teach you some skills to handle yourself better," Gohan told her, wanting to do all in his power to protect her, "You are more than anything to me."

Despite the fact that the two were in a room with all their friends, Gohan didn't care right now. If anything, he wanted them to know that he would do anything to keep them together.

"Gohan, thanks, that's what I wanted, I don't want to be apart from you either," Videl said, eyes beginning to water slightly, and the two held each other in their arms.

Even with Videl learning all there is to know about special powers, everyone was still uneasily thinking about this situation. It was just so strange, this new force seemed weak, and yet the Z-fighters had never encountered such a radical new power much like this one. All of them would puzzle over this unusual revelation, as a shrouded figure stood outside, some distance away, waiting for them to find out who he really was.

_It's only a matter of time._

And the being would once again disappear into the hollows of night.

Previews for Chapter 3: Training for the Challenge: The Z-fighters have one week. One week to train for the upcoming fight with the mysterious revivalist. Videl would begin to benefit greatly from the sensing as Gohan trains her in ways to fight like him (Power blasts, etc.), and also in ways to love him, which Videl may train -him- in. Meanwhile, the whole of the world cheers for Mr. Satan when they hear about this challenge, and it looks like the Champ is once again going to save the day (_cough cough_). However, waiting for them, this new force prepares for what will become...the final battle.


	3. Training for the Challenge

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Unlimited Power: The Final Opponent

Chapter 3: Training for the Challenge

One week. One week until they would find out who the stranger was. Videl was especially eager to see him for real. But for now, she was also especially eager to see Gohan, who had agreed to help her with her fighting abilities.

She then saw the Son house beneath her and descended. As she landed, she thought of his smiling face, that one face that she kept in her mind, back when he was said to be dead at Buu's hands. She nearly knocked on Gohan's door when it opened and Gohan walked into Videl's closed hand.

"OH, Gohan! Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" she tried to cover up, as Gohan looked at her a little hurt.

Then, Gohan smiled again and said, "Don't worry about it. Seeing you makes it all better."

The two then took off a little ways to an open area for her training. As the two landed, Videl looked at Gohan and wondered what he could teach her.

Gohan then said, "Well, since you already know how to use your energy, we'll start with...blasts..." he finished, a little reluctant to teach her this skill, for fear of the consequences.

Videl's eyes lit up and she said, "Just what I've been waiting for!"

Gohan noticed this with a little worry and then said, "OK. First, you need to focus your strength into your middle area like with the flying lessons. Then bring out that energy and hold it in your hands.

Videl did as he said, her hands in front of her like when she learned to fly. She focused all of her strength into getting the energy into her hands. Then, in a flickering of light, her face brightened with glee as the small energy ball formed in her hands.

"Great. Now, just feed your strength into that ball by bringing out all of it into your midsection. Just focus and soon that energy will grow."

Videl followed once again, although this time it was a little harder. Her energy was nearly being spent already and she really couldn't push anymore into it. She began to tremble and sweat as she tried with all of her might to make the energy ball larger. Her face filled with more frustration and anger as she tried her best to make the ball bigger.

Finally, she lost her confidence, and said, "Gohan, it's not working."

Gohan looked to her face and saw the frustration and exhaustion. He came closer to her and said, "Here, I'll help you."

Gohan took Videl's in his own and pushed a small amount of energy into Videl's hands, and she looked down at them to see the energy beginning to glow in her hands.

She smiled as the ball became larger and then, was fully formed. Her face was shining with delight while Gohan's was alight with warmth, seeing his girlfriend master this skill.

"Alright! I got it!" Videl exclaimed, as Gohan slowly pulled away his hands.

"Great. Now, you want to use the energy you're feeling to push that energy from your hands. Just keep your energy there and try to throw it."

Videl nodded and looked down to the energy, and then pulled her hands into the air a little ways. When they were nearly over her head, she then thrust her arms down and tried to throw the ball. However, the ball had barely left her hands and just went a couple of feet and crashed into the ground, causing a little explosion which made Videl jump and fall backwards.

Gohan saw her fall and ran over to her, and asked worried, "Videl, are you okay?"

Videl, being as stubborn as she was, said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Gohan looked worried as he helped her to her feet once again. However, she buckled as soon as she stood, and was caught by Gohan.

"The blast just took it out of me, I'm fine," Videl tried, but Gohan was not backing down.

"Here, I'll give you some energy," Gohan offered, and before she could refuse, he took her hands in his and pushed some energy into them. Suddenly, Videl jerked fully aware now and looked at her hands.

"Whoa... I feel like I could run for miles!" Videl told him, and Gohan knew he gave her more energy than she was used to.

"Well, feel like giving it another shot?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, thanks Gohan."

She once again lifted her hands as Gohan backed up, and she formed the tiny light in her hands first. Then, with the strength she had received from Gohan, she was able to build the ball up into a larger blast.

"Good, now, you need to force your energy through your hand when you throw it to make it go farther."

Videl seemed to understand, and raised her hands over her head again. This time, she yelled and began to push much energy into her blast, and this time, threw the blast with a forceful throw. It sailed right at Gohan, who dodged easily before it hit him. Even though he wasn't afraid of the attack, he was stunned at the power it had.

"WOW! That was incredible! You sure learn fast, Videl!" Gohan complimented.

"Thanks Gohan! I really learn fast when you teach me," Videl told him and winked.

Gohan blushed and said, "Well, keep going! The more you do it, the better you get at controlling your energy and firing blasts."

The training would go rather smoothly, Videl soon using her energy to form a ball in her hand, then using more energy to push it and throw the ball, faster and faster until she was becoming a pro at it. Gohan taught the eager young girl happily, becoming more and more aware of how close he was to just taking her into his arms. But he remained vigilant to keep her safe, and after two hours, Videl had it down.

"This is AWESOME! You should have taught this to me earlier!" she told him, punching him and then saying, "You shouldn't hold back on me."

"I WASN'T! I was just getting you ready little by little, you see..." he said weakly, not wanting to tell her that he didn't think she could do it.

"Hmph, you should know by now that I'm better than you think. Here, catch!" she yelled, as she stood 40 feet away and threw a small ball at Gohan. He easily caught the blast and Videl stared in amazement at him.

"How did you do that?!" she asked him, somewhat irritated.

"I'm able to catch blasts with my own energy," he explained, as Videl pouted at her misfortune.

"Well, you wouldn't mind showing me how much energy you have then, would you?" she then asked suddenly.

"Huh?" he puzzled.

"Come on Gohan, I want to see your power at its highest. Give me everything you got!" she declared.

Gohan thought about it, and decided that it should be alright as long as he didn't go super. "Alright... here goes!"

He began to charge up, and Videl sensed his power level rise. He pushed his powers to the surface and soon, his white aura began to spin around him. Videl's eyes grew wider and her mouth slowly opened in awe of her boyfriend's strength. Soon, small rocks began to lift from the ground and break, and a bit of electricity shot around. He powered up for 2 minutes, and finally hit his max without going into Super Saiyan. As he calmed his muscles and lowered his arms, he asked Videl, "Well, this is it, what do you think?"

But Videl was disappointed, and she asked, "Hey wait, you can't be done! You haven't changed into the Gold Fighter yet!"

Gohan frowned and told her, "I would Videl, but when I was trained to use this energy, I was told I couldn't use that form anymore or I could destroy the Earth with my energy. Sorry..."

However, Videl wanted to see him transform so much, she said, "Please! I don't think you'd destroy the planet! Can't you do it for just a minute?"

She silently pleaded, coming closer to him, and their eyes met. Gohan looked into them, and he just couldn't refuse that face. He said, "Well, alright, but only for a minute."

"Thanks Gohan!" she beamed at him. She wanted so badly to see him blonde, he was so handsome when he was.

Gohan then began to increase his power once more. This time, he began to make the ground shake, and electricity began to emanate from his body with more ferocity. Soon, golden light began to come from him, and Videl felt his energy increasing unbelievably. He had hit a level so high, Videl would be shocked greatly to find out that he wasn't even trying to go up to Super Saiyan 2. Finally, in a flash of gold light, he transformed, and his power went so far up, Videl couldn't see an end. After his transformation, the light faded around him and Videl saw Gohan as a Super Saiyan, which, for her, was always unbelievable. Everything seemed to stay in place, and she said, "I told you nothing would happen."

Gohan smiled, and came over to her and asked her, "Why did you want me to go Super Saiyan so badly?"

Videl smiled brightly at him, and said, "I think you're just so much more handsome when you're blonde! It's great on you!"

Gohan blushed, noting Videl's closeness, and then, with his glowing arms he pulled her by her waist closer to him. She put her arms around his neck and they began to kiss. They deepened the kiss, and Gohan began to caress her cheek gently and she liked it. They stood there, Gohan glowing and blonde while Videl snuggled in the warmth of his energy. Finally, they broke off, and Videl smiled at him, and Gohan knew this is all she wanted.

The two stood there, each of them holding the one person that made the other feel so happy. Neither one wanted to remember what it was like without the other near them. That is, horrible.

Videl then said, "Gohan, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"It's about when Buu attacked. When he first came and I heard you were attacked and killed."

Gohan frowned, remembering that terror, and being separated from Videl without being able to tell her where he was.

"But even when you're dad came and said you had died, I would not believe it. I just couldn't accept the fact that you had died. I realized then that I loved you."

Gohan looked at her surprised, thinking about the time, and said, "When I was gone from you then, all I could think about is finishing Buu and being with you again. I wasn't dead when my dad told you, but then, as soon as I got back..." He trailed off, having a hard time saying it. "You were gone..."

Videl's eyes filled with tears and said, "I knew it. All along, even after I died when I tried to find you in Other World, I just knew you hadn't died. I felt deep in my heart that you weren't dead, like you were standing right next to me, and I was so ready to tell you how much I loved you."

"I was too, but I just...didn't. I saw you again, but I couldn't say it. I don't know why," Gohan confessed.

"It was because we were surrounded by everyone, and I don't think I could've said anything either. I just wanted to tell you as soon as we were alone. But all those times, I didn't, because I wanted to know you loved me too."

Gohan smiled, finally hearing this, and said, "Then I guess we've been in love for months."

"Yeah," Videl replied dreamily, "And now I'm so glad we're together."

"It's all I wanted," Gohan agreed.

The two held each other in their arms, occasionally kissing, then holding each other close again.

Finally, Videl said, "So, anything else I should learn, to help me I mean?"

Gohan sat up with her and said, "A few things, but you'll love them."

"Thanks, Gohan."

Over the next few days, Videl and Gohan trained together to get her stronger in the Z-fighters' skills, sometimes breaking off and just sitting together, talking, kissing, and just happy to be with each other. Soon, the days flew by, and the week was up tomorrow. All that week, Vegeta, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Videl, and Gohan put in as much training as they could. These were the ones given the invitations, and they all soon were prepared for the battle.

All, except for Mr. Satan.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the World Champion, for the first time in many years, has received a written invite to a fight, and it seems the Champ is ready to fight this mystery fighter. Hercule, what are your thoughts about the upcoming challenge?"

The pompous man gloated, "Well, let's just say that this punk won't stand a chance against me, and he better have some life insurance when I get through with him!" He began to laugh stupidly again, and made a peace sign to the massive crowd outside his house.

Videl, who was out on the balcony with him, thought, _Wow, dad really has no idea what's going to happen._

She was still worried about the opponent, and thought about the figure again.

She then looked into the crowd and saw Gohan standing there. He saw her looking and smiled, and she returned it. She made a mental note, _Get Gohan later_. But then, she was stopped, and Gohan looked equally distracted.

_He's here!_ Gohan realized. Videl then began scanning the area the energy was emanating from. She couldn't see anyone out of the ordinary, and she was beginning to think he was further away. That's when she saw him. There was a guy walking away, his back turned to the scene. Gohan, at the same time, saw him, and looked to Videl to tell her he was up to it. Gohan ran out of the crowd and Videl jumped the balcony, telling Hercule, "Emergency, gotta go!" She hit the ground and she began to run through the crowd. Meanwhile, Saiyaman appeared from around the corner and said, "Greetings Videl, it's nice to see you again!"

Videl shook her head as he grinned goofily, and then became serious, "Let's find him."

"Right," the masked Gohan said.

The two took off towards the direction the dark guy went, and soon found him turning a corner yet again. They pursued him, but he constantly seemed one step ahead, no matter how fast they went. Finally, Videl said, "Let's cut him off, that way he won't get away from both of us."

"Good plan," Gohan complimented, and flew off towards where he thought he was going to come out. As they prepared to jump into his path to stop him, the figure in the alleyway raised his hand into a snapping form again. Then, the two teens jumped out and tried to see him, but were too late. As soon as they jumped out, they saw him just disappear in a flash of light. He had done it with a snap of his fingers.

"NO, I wanted to see who he was!" she said, frustrated.

Once again, the mysterious figure had escaped their eyes after spying on them. Videl clenched her fists and looked at the ground, still burning to ask him why he had resurrected her.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Gohan said, a little worried about their relationship.

"Don't worry, Gohan, I'll love you more than anyone, I just want to know the guy who revived me and brought me back into your arms."

Gohan smiled warmly in his outfit, and then the two returned to the congregation, after Gohan slyly returned to his normal self.

The day had arrived, and the Z-fighters agreed to meet first at Capsule Corps., except for Hercule, who decided to go alone, as usual, and be Mr. Bigshot.

Videl and Gohan kept each other company for awhile as they waited for the others to finish eating, which was triggered by Goku, who said that he wanted to be loaded before this fight. The others, like the two Saiyan devil spawn and Vegeta, were also eating more than usual, probably wanting to make sure they didn't run out of energy because of no food.

Finally, Goku leaned back and said, "Oh boy, that was delicious, now I'm ready to go. But first, hey Videl," Goku called, and Videl looked up at him as he asked, "What channel is broadcasting the fight? Chichi and Bulma and the others want to watch."

Indeed, Krillin and 18, along with their daughter Marron, Yamcha, Roshi, Oolong, and Ox King wanted to see this big battle, and the person stupid enough to challenge Goku.

"I think it's on channel 8," the young girl replied, and the TV turned on.

"Ladies and gentlemen around the globe, here we are at the sight for the challenge of the World Champ vs. the mystery man! We are awaiting the arrival of both sides, and we are excited!"

The others were surprised that not even the new guy had shown up, but decided that the only way to find out was to go there.

"Well, we're off, wish us luck," Goku told the ones staying behind.

"I doubt you need it, you'll win for sure," Krillin assured.

"Yeah, no problem," Yamcha chimed.

"Come on, dad, let's go!" Goten whined beneath him, and the others agreed.

Soon, the six fighters took off and were headed directly for the intended site.

On the way, many thoughts passed through their minds, but only Gohan would start a conversation, saying to Videl, "Hey, listen, if anything happens, I want you to please get yourself out of there."

"Gohan, I'm sorry, but I don't back down from a fight. I just can't, I fight to the end," she stated proudly.

"Then, at least promise me you'll be careful," Gohan pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, especially with all the stuff you taught me," Videl said, winking at him.

Gohan blushed slightly, and Videl flew closer and hugged him once more. The two then continued with the rest as they flew on.

They neared the spot and Goku said, "Well, this is it."

They all looked to it, and saw only a large field, no special qualities at all. They also saw the ZTV news truck parked there, and a helicopter landing now.

Down below, the announcer yelled, "ALRIGHT! Ladies and gentlemen, it's the moment you've been waiting for! Give it up for the World Martial Arts Champion, Hercule!"

People all over burst with cheers, and the curly haired man jumped out and yelled, "YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The other Z-fighters looked at the man with shame as they descended, and soon landed near him.

Mr. Satan didn't notice them at first, but the announcer looked to them and saw, with a bit of confusion, the six fighters fly out of the sky.

"Well, it seems the Champ has some backup, but that won't be necessary, do you think Mr. Satan?" 

The man looked to the others, and his face flew into worry again, and said, "Well, actually, they are incredibly skilled fighters themselves, but I'm sure that this guy won't have enough strength left to stand after I finish with him! HAHAHAHA!"

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, the World Champ doesn't seem to need any help with this fight! Now, all that's left is for the challenger to arrive!"

Videl hung her head in embarrassment as the camera zoomed in on the other fighters. _What a _shameless_ man. At least I'm here to keep him down._

The Z-fighters looked and sensed around for the power level of this new guy. However, they couldn't find him, so they started the wait.

Time passed, and the fighters were becoming itchy to see this guy. Soon, Trunks whimpered, "Aww, when's he getting here, we've been waiting a long time."

"Yeah, that's for sure," Goten chimed.

"Hmph, maybe he thought better of fighting me," Vegeta said arrogantly.

"Well either way, I'd say we give him some more time. No sense in giving up before he gets here," Goku wisely told them.

Soon, an half an hour had passed, and Videl then yelled, "_Come ON!_ I want to know who this guy is!"

"Don't worry, Videl, he'll show up," Gohan comforted.

The irritation on her face was slightly stifling, and easily scary, but before she could even look at anyone, the announcer yelled, "Hey, look over there!"

Everyone looked to where he was looking, and saw.

Standing there, in the distance, was a shadowy being, whose mere presence seemed to give off an eerie aura. He began to approach, slowly, each step deliberate and sure. The way he walked was ominous, as if the closer he came, the closer death was to them.

Soon, he became more and more visible, the Z-fighters wondering if he really was what he seemed. He was tall, very tall for a teenager, and was dressed in a completely black fighting outfit. It was as if all the weird vibes he gave off projected onto himself. The Z-fighters watched the threatening form draw closer, and they soon saw his face.

Rigid and his complexion free of any flaw, his face was simply threatening. As he drew ever closer, they soon saw him better. His mouth turned up into a smirk, not one of arrogance, but of satisfaction, and he came to a stop about 50 feet from the group. With his arms crossed, he then spoke and said, "I'm glad you all decided to come."

Then they all noticed it. His eyes, his deep blue eyes, they were the same ones as the ones the dark figure had when he revived Videl. Videl's mouth fell open as her suspicions were confirmed. _It is him. Finally, I can figure out who this guy is._

Before anyone else could move in and ask a question, the announcer came up and asked, "Are you the challenger to the World Champ?"

The teen moved his eyes to the man and said, "Yes, I am."

"Would you mind telling us who you are?"

Everyone, the Z-fighters, the people around the Earth, and the Kai's who eavesdropped from their respective places in the universe, listened intently to what he would say.

Finally, the tall being, amid the eyes all over the world, said, "Who am I?" He paused, and then said, "My name is Unlimited."

The opponent is revealed, and the mysterious fighter known as Unlimited is introduced. But is he really the same person who revived Videl? And how strong can he really be?

Preview for Chapter 4: Mystery Revealed...Somewhat: The new opponent Unlimited tells some of the secrets about himself, but keeps most of Videl's questions unanswered. Then, the challenge would begin, of course, with Hercule's fight with the new opponent. What powers lie within this new being? Find out on the next installment of Unlimited Power!


	4. Mystery Revealed Somewhat

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Unlimited Power: The Final Opponent

Chapter 4: Mystery Revealed...Somewhat

The focus of this fic is now switching to everyone, although Videl and Gohan will still receive preferential treatment. Unlimited, the new fighter, will be on center stage. Please continue to review and read this fic. I really am pouring my soul into it. Enjoy!

"Who am I?" The teen paused, and then said, "My name is Unlimited."

The Z-fighters looked on at the newly met opponent, and then the announcer asked, "Well, Unlimited, what made you send out a challenge to the greatest fighter in the world? Mr. Satan is not an easy person to beat in a fight."

The teen regarded the Champ, and Hercule seemed to tremble at this intimidating visage, as he answered, "I decided to challenge _all_ of them to see if my strength could compare to that of the best fighters around."

"Hmm, those are high hopes, but listen friend," Vegeta sneered just then, "You probably won't get further than even the girl. Let alone _me._"

Unlimited, as well as the irritated Videl, looked to the prince, and Unlimited said, smirking, "How can you be so sure of something you've never seen?"

Vegeta simply chuckled, and then Goku said, "Either way, you gotta be strong, you were able to resurrect Videl."

Suddenly, the announcer's and Hercule's jaws dropped as they heard this, and then Unlimited said, "He's right, Champ, I am the one who resurrected your daughter. I couldn't let something stand in the way of the fighters I wanted to challenge."

Hercule then bursted, "VIDEL WAS KILLED?! MY SWEET PEA!!"

Videl fell immediately into embarrassment, and Hercule then stammered, "Y-y-you revived h-h-her?"

Unlimited turned to Hercule and nodded, his face solemn. Hercule then turned to Videl, who was healthier than an ox. Then, as a precaution from the skeptic people of Earth, he calmed and regained his big head, saying, "Yeah right, come on! If you think I'm going to fall for such a foolish trick, then you've got another thing coming!"

"And there you have it folks, what a funny joke!" the announcer agreed, and all the Z-fighters facevaulted once again at the ignorance of those who could not understand.

Videl then walked up a little timidly and asked, "Hey, are you really the one who resurrected me?"

"Yes I am," Unlimited told her quietly.

"But how, and why? It's like you could read my mind, how I wanted to come back," Videl then questioned, looking hopeful for an answer.

However, Unlimited simply smirked again, and said, "There'll be time to answer those questions later. Right now, there's a challenge to start. And what better way," as he said this, his voice rose to make sure everyone heard, "to start this event than with the fight between the World Champ and myself."

The Champ looked up and said, "Who, me?"

Unlimited turned to him and nodded again, and Hercule then began to laugh again and said, "Well, then, I hope you have some air bags, because you're going to crash and burn right now!"

"ALRIGHT!! Let's get started right now! Hercule will be going up against Unlimited," the announcer piped.

Soon, everyone except for the actual fighters and their families were on the edge of their seat to watch this spectacular fight. As the Z-fighters moved away, Hercule walked in front of Unlimited, and assumed a defensive stance.

The First Fight

"Well then, let's begin," Unlimited said calmly, another small smile on his face.

Hercule wasted no time, and yelled as he rushed towards the newcomer. The Z-fighters watched in anticipation as they waited for the World Champ to be taken out by Unlimited. Slowly, in the real fighters' eyes, the Champ ran to the teen. Finally, he jumped into the air, and came down, ready to punch the fighter in the chest. Unlimited stood there, his arms now unfolded, and thought about his options. But it seemed like he couldn't make one, as the Champ reached him.

POW! The punch sound resonated firmly into the camera, but it was the reaction that caught some people by surprise. Unlimited...was down? Indeed, he had flown backwards and was lying on his back, and seemed to struggle with the attack.

"HAHAHA! That's right, there's your appetizer, and now for the main course!" Hercule shouted as he prepared another attack.

Meanwhile, the others watched in confusion and disbelief as Unlimited began to stand with difficulty, as if he was really hurt by the attack.

Then, Hercule unleashed his most furious attack, giving a barrage of punches to Unlimited, who was now being beaten down quickly. The Z-fighters began to lose hope that this fight would be anything special.

"HA! Yeah, that's right! Not so tough now, are you! HAHAHA!" Hercule gloated, appearing to win for the first time since the Z-fighters knew him.

Then, as if something had clicked, Unlimited suddenly changed. His pained face turned into a smirk again, his buckled body suddenly straightened, and he raised his hand.

"ULTRA MEGATON PUNCH!!" Hercule yelled, and came down with his punch, not much more than any other.

But this time, instead of making direct contact, the Champ punched but his whole fist was stopped by Unlimited, who had caught it easily. Sudden shock rained down on most of the world, and the Z-fighters looked relieved, thinking now it was going to get better.

Hercule looked dumbfounded, and was speechless as he stared at his failed attack.

Unlimited then said, "Hmm, I thought you had me, but I guess you just weren't trying."

Hercule then looked angry, although he knew full well what was going on. _Uh oh, he's like them, I don't stand a chance. I bet he just challenged me to get the entire world to watch. But then, why did he also challenge Videl?_

Hercule jumped back and then stood his ground, ready to attack again, but Unlimited said with a smirk, "Let me try."

Then, the dark teen ran forward and with a quick punch, got Hercule doubled over. As he tried to stand back up again, Unlimited waited over him, as if for the perfect moment. Just as soon as Hercule came back up, Unlimited got one punch to his face, and the Champ staggered backward.

Even though Unlimited was now definitely in control, he didn't seem to boast any of the power that other enemies got rid of Hercule with. Cell, for example, flicked Hercule out of the ring, seemingly without effort. Unlimited however, seemed to have to try to hurt him.

_He may be holding back, but even if he is, it doesn't seem like he has much power at all, _Goku thought, and watched as Unlimited gave the Champ another punch to the face, sending him down.

Then, Hercule jumped up and said, with a bloody nose, "Well, you are definitely skilled, but I can still take you out with one hand tied behind my back."

"That can be arranged," Unlimited said raising his hand until it had arrived into a snapping position. The Z-fighters looked nervous at the teen, who had done the same thing before he resurrected Videl.

Just like before, Unlimited snapped his fingers and Hercule suddenly had one hand jerked behind his back.

"HEY, what's happening?!" Hercule said, now easily scared of the opponent.

The announcer then exclaimed, "Oh my! Somehow, Unlimited has tied Hercule's hand to his back! It seems the Champ got more than he bargained for!"

Videl looked on and said, "So he can do more than resurrect with a snap of his fingers."

Hercule tried to remove his hand from the binding, but then was kicked in the stomach, and flew down on the ground, struggling to stand again with one hand.

Amid grunts and groans, Hercule finally stood and walked towards Unlimited saying, "You know you can't win I'm the Champ you can't beat me."

He droned on as he walked nervously towards Unlimited and prepared to attack again. Then, Hercule threw a punch, and to the expectancy of the Z-fighters, Unlimited easily dodged. Hercule looked horrified at the young being standing before him, and Unlimited smirked once again and said, "I think I win."

With one last kick, Unlimited sent the Champ sprawling to the ground, who now laid there, trying to cope with the pain.

Soon, the shocked announcer was able to recompose himself, and he said, "My word, it seems the newcomer has defeated Mr. Satan..."

All over the world, people stared blankly at the screen, wondering if that really just happened. Of course, all of the other people who knew anything about the situation had expected Hercule to get blown apart by the newcomer, and were surprised at his lack of violence despite his dark appearance. Boos echoed around the planet, but Unlimited seemed only vaguely pleased.

Unlimited then turned to the camera and said, "Well, it seems that the Champ has fallen. It really is too bad, but don't worry," Unlimited assured, again with a smirk, and then continued, "Because there is a whole slew of other fighters, including his daughter Videl."

Then, Earth once again lit up with cheers, as they now chanted Videl's name, and she soon became red in the face. Gohan then put a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked to him. He smiled to her, and then she received the strength she needed. She smiled to him, and then said, "Well, then, I guess I should finish this fight."

She stepped forward and towards Unlimited, who regarded her. She said, "By the way, I'm stronger than my dad, and you'll find out soon by how much."

Videl gave a small, confident smile, and looked at Unlimited daringly. However, he just stood there, his arms crossed again, and also smirking.

"I hope you give me a better fight then," Unlimited revealed.

"Oh I will, I will," Videl told him.

The Real First Fight

Videl came nearer to Unlimited and stared into his eyes as she said, "As soon as this is over, you're telling me everything about you. Got it?"

Unlimited simply uncrossed his arms and chuckled softly. Videl then became a little irritated and growled, "Stop laughing, you're going down."

At Satan City, Erasa, Sharpner, Pen, and her other friends were at the forefront of cheering for the young girl, who now stood in the shadow of her reviver.

"YEAH! Come on Videl, take him down!" Erasa cheered, while Sharpner looked at the screen at Videl, waiting to see some blood from Unlimited fly.

"That guy may be good, but there's no way he can beat Videl," Sharpner declared.

"Yeah, that's for sure," others agreed.

Back at the fight, Videl squared off, and then yelled and sprinted towards Unlimited.

The fight began with a barrage of punches to Unlimited, who now seemed to drop the act of being a bad fighter, and was easily blocking or dodging each one. Soon Videl became frustrated with his laid back attitude towards the fight, and then jumped up and brought a kick from behind. This time, Unlimited didn't get there and was knocked to the ground. Videl landed and looked to him, as he shook his head and stood back up. He turned to her and had a look of slight anger on his face, and then rushed at her, as she did the same. The fight became quick paced, and the other Z-fighters watched them, awe growing at how great Videl was.

As Videl got punch after punch on Unlimited, Gohan said, "What did you expect? She's the best pure earthling fighter, and then she got training from me to give her an edge."

"I hope you didn't teach her too much, Gohan," Goku told his oldest son.

Gohan blushed a little, as the announcer yelled, "WOW! Neither fighter seems to be backing down! They just keep fighting!"

Finally, the two combatants punched each other in the face at the same time, and both jumped back. Videl seemed alright, but Unlimited started to show signs of fatigue. Then, Videl decided to give the planet a real fight, and said, "Well, I guess that was a good warmup."

"THAT was a warmup?" the announcer asked, baffled. The others knew Videl was about to bring out her best, although they had no idea what she was going to do.

"Now I think it's time to show you my special skills," Videl told Unlimited, who now looked a little worried.

The young girl put her arms to the side and energy began to come from her. The Z-fighters could tell that her energy was rising, but the speed at which it was going was incredible. Even for the small amount of training she had received from Gohan, Videl now began to rise above the ranks of the fighters Goku grew up with.

"HaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA," Videl yelled, and then finally, her body was surrounded by a white aura, much like Krillin or Tien. Her energy had jumped phenomenally, and the announcer said, "OH MY, Videl is somehow emitting a white light from her body! Is this a trick, or is Videl truly about to unleash some pain now?"

Hercule had recovered by now and saw her charging up, and his face was totally lost. He stared dumbly at his daughter, and then looked to the Z-fighters, who seemed calm about this. He then looked back and said, "Whoa, this is weird."

Then, Videl would further stun as she used her favorite ability: flying. Unlimited then changed to nervous as the girl ascended from the ground. Then, she launched towards him, and she began an aerial attack. Unlimited seemed to be worn out, and was being pummeled badly. Videl had a large smile of confidence on her face, sure of her victory. Then, she decided to pull out the next weapon.

She backed off from Unlimited, who was still trying to stay on his feet to continue fighting, and Videl was about 50 feet away.

"Here, catch!" she yelled, and then threw an energy blast. Everyone but Vegeta and Gohan then looked stunned, as the blue ball shot towards Unlimited. Not knowing what the blast was, Unlimited was hit full on as it exploded, sending him to the ground again. Videl landed and said, "Well, had enough? Or would you like to see my other moves?"

Once again, Unlimited shakily got up, and said, "Come on, I'm not done."

However, his panting was giving away his loss of power, and then Videl said, "Try this."

Videl then dematerialized, which even stunned Vegeta, and she reappeared behind Unlimited, who looked confused. Videl got a free kick in the back, making him stumble forward. He turned back to her only to get nailed by another blast. He skidded backwards, eventually stopping, and dropped to one knee.

"What's this, begging me to stop?" Videl asked teasingly, thinking he was done.

The rest of the world looked at this scene, unable to understand how Videl had just done all that. Finally, cheers broke out as they realized Videl had just about won.

"You'd think you'd win by now, but trust me..."

This was said by Unlimited, and then, he stood up, as if he had not sustained any damage at all. All the world marvelled at his will and strength, and the Z-fighters saw that he really did have reserves.

"This is far from over..."

Does the new fighter really have what it takes to fight with the Z-warriors? Or will he collapse at the feet of Earth's favorite heroine?

Previews for Chapter 5: The Bracelets: Victory seems imminent for Videl, until Unlimited reveals his reserves. The world watches, wondering how his new powers came from these simple objects. Can Videl withstand the power of Unlimited after his powerup?


	5. The Bracelets

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Unlimited Power: The Final Opponent

Chapter 5: The Bracelets

"This is far from over..."

"Oh yeah," Videl mocked.

The others waited for Unlimited to begin to power up, and then bring a whole new battle to the table. Instead, he lifted his right arm, smirking once again.

"Well, it seems the challenger is preparing something, but what could it be?" the announcer wondered out loud.

The next thing to happen would reveal the true nature of Unlimited's power. He tensed his muscles, and then, five bracelets slowly appeared on Unlimited's arm.

Videl looked at them, now becoming suspicious, and said, "What are you up to?"

Unlimited looked her in the eyes and said, "It's time I show you my real power. It's all in here, in these five bracelets."

Although his voice was serious, Goten and Trunks were trying to stop themselves from laughing, and then burst out as Trunks gasped, "What kind of teenaged guy wears bracelets?! HAHAHA!"

To add to this, even some of the Z-fighters were trying to hold back a chuckle, but as the two but cracked up, Unlimited said loudly, although retaining his air of confidence, "You'll soon learn why you should fear these. Within each one, a barrier keeps me from achieving my full power, and each one, when released, will boost my energy up. Each will unleash new abilities and more energy than the last."

"What does this have to do with me?" Videl inquired, a little nervous now.

"Well, I am surprised by how incredible your fighting skills are. So much in fact, that I'm going to need the first bracelet's power to continue," Unlimited explained, and Videl nodded, smiling again as she became ready for the next round.

The others from behind looked either puzzled or a little worried. Gohan was the one worried, and he hoped Videl could hold up against Unlimited after this.

Then, Unlimited looked down to his arm and began to concentrate hard, while saying, "Since my power is low, this could take a minute, but it will pay off if you want a good fight."

Videl nodded, and got into a defensive stance again.

Soon, Unlimited was focusing only on the bracelet close to his wrist, while everyone watching waited for some large reaction.

Unlimited's face was tense, his body emanating some eerie force. He seemed to try to will the bracelet off of his arm.

About 30 seconds went by, and Goten said, "Aww, come on, why can't you just power up like normal?"

But before he could be given an answer, they heard a loud metallic clunk. Everyone looked at the ground by Unlimited's feet, and saw that the first bracelet had fallen off.

Unlimited smiled at the success to remove the bracelet, which should have increased his energy, but seemed to do nothing yet.

"Great, now maybe you'll be a challenge," Videl said.

Unlimited only smirked again and said, "You decide."

Unlimited then thrust his arms to his sides and then, shockingly, donned the same white aura as Videl. Unlimited's power then indeed shot up as Videl looked on, now wondering if she could win. His energy was reaching very close to hers, and the girl was beginning to have second thoughts about this guy's power. He finally finished powering up and returned his arms to his sides.

"Let's see what you've got," Unlimited stated.

At that moment, to everyone's shock, Unlimited dematerialized, and Videl tried her best to find him after the initial shock. He appeared behind Videl, and got her right in the same place she did when she teleported. Videl staggered forward but did not fall down. She looked back at him, who was approaching quickly. She decided to take to the skies, but when Videl flew up, he unfortunately followed.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN FLY?!" she yelled as he came closer to her.

He reached her in the sky and they began an allout fist fight. The battle in midair was intense, the cameraman following close behind their trail as they duked it out.

"Wow, I knew that guy was strong, but he's something else!" Goku said excitedly from the ground.

"Dad, can I increase my powers if I wear bracelets?" Goten said, his naive sense picking up.

Trunks answered for Goku, although just as naive, "No Goten, he's got special ones, they're probably really expensive."

Videl, meanwhile, punched at Unlimited who teleported above her, and said, "Here's a present for you."

A ball of blue energy condensed in his hand, and Hercule began to panic, "OH NO! She's gonna get hurt! Quick, someone stop him, I know you guys can!"

However, the Z-fighters ignored him as they watched the battle unfold.

"OH NO, VIDEL!" Erasa screamed, as Videl's friends were terrified at this revelation in the battle, and were clinging to the hope that Videl would get out of there.

Gohan, of course, was most worried, who hadn't gambled on Unlimited bringing out attacks like these.

Unlimited then smirked confidently as he flew fast towards her, and before she could react, Unlimited shoved the energy ball to her, and Videl was catapulted towards the ground as it exploded. She smashed into the ground hard and lay there still.

"VIDEL!" Gohan yelled, now really worried for her. He took a step forward to see if she was alright, but heard her speak.

"Don't worry," Videl said, although still on the ground, "I'm fine."

She stood back up, a little clumsy from the fall, and prepared to continue fighting. But then, Unlimited appeared right in front of her and punched her in the stomach, and she spit up a bit of blood and backed up, holding her stomach.

"Videl, I'm coming," Gohan declared, but Videl angrily yelled, "NO! I'm so tired of being treated like I can't fight! I know you worry about me Gohan, but I can do this right now! Just have a little faith!"

Gohan could not say anything to that, and then Videl continued, with a small, devious smile, "Besides, he hasn't seen my best attack!"

Gohan smiled again, as he had taught her that one himself. The others waited as Videl charged back up, and Unlimited stood, saying, "Go ahead, try me."

To everyone's surprise, Videl raised her hands above her head, and placed then one behind the other. She focused much energy into her body for one last attempt to win, and soon, it became a force to be reckoned with. Hercule looked at this and wondered, _what the heck is she doing?_

But then, Videl had attained the amount of energy she needed and yelled, "Why don't you try to get up after this one?! MA-SEN-KO! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The young fighter unleashed the blast from her hands, racing towards Unlimited, who seemed as much shocked as everyone watching. He raised his arms in front of his body to try to guard himself, but when the blast collided, he had only held it off for 3 seconds, and then the large explosion engulfed his body.

Dust and smoke flew everywhere from where Unlimited had been, and a crater now pocked the ground. Everyone was silent, and no one, except Gohan, could believe Videl could do the Masenko.

"WOWWW!! WHAT AN AMAZING ATTACK!! I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT VIDEL HAS WON THE BATTLE!!" The announcer cheered upon seeing the attack and explosion.

The Z-fighters all looked dumbfounded as she turned to them, but Gohan smiled warmly and said, "You did great!"

Videl gave the peace sign, and seemed content with the thought that she had won.

"Is that all you got?"

Videl thrust her head back at the smoke and looked around at the dust. All the other Z-fighters then looked to the smoke with even more disbelief. They saw it, the silhouette of a figure floating in the middle.

"No way!" Videl exclaimed.

They all looked back, and saw that the dust was clearing and standing almost perfectly fine was Unlimited, who stood smiling again.

Videl became frustrated with Unlimited's careless attitude, and tried once again to bring him down the old-fashioned way.

"I think it's time to end this fight!" Videl yelled as she flew at him.

But she had just reached him when she was cut short as Unlimited delivered a brutal punch to her stomach. She coughed up blood, and dropped to the ground, but was picked up by the collar and punched away by Unlimited. She laid on the ground, trying to endure the pain in her body, and then pulled herself into a sitting position as she looked dazed at her opponent. Unlimited stood there for a second as he launched another blast at her. She could only watch in horror as the blast came right at her.

"VIDEL! LOOK OUT!" Gohan pleaded for her to escape, but it was too late.

Videl snapped her eyes shut, awaiting the pain, but when it didn't come, she opened her eyes again.

The blast had stopped inches from her face, and suddenly dissappated. She looked confusedly to Unlimited, who had dropped his arms to his sides again, and said, "You can't fight anymore. I have won the match."

Videl then became angry, and began to stand up when she realized her legs felt like jelly. She collapsed to the ground and tears began to well up in her eyes. Gohan, noting the end of the fight, ran to her, kneeled down next to her, and said soothingly, "Videl, don't worry, you tried your hardest. You're the best!"

Videl looked at the half-Saiyan with tears threatening to slide down her face, but then smiled warmly to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Unlimited watched them, and slowly raised his hand again, which then formed a snap position. He snapped his fingers, and a bright glittery light issued from them, and darted to Videl.

She watched the light wash over her and soon her wounds were healed, and her energy returned to normal. She brightened considerably, and said to Unlimited, "Thanks, great fight!"

"You too," he replied.

"But don't think you're going to get out of telling me why you came and healed me before," she reminded, her eyes falling into determination.

"Right," he said casually, and then regarded Gohan, who had stood and pulled Videl up.

"Well, since you did a good job of hurting my girlfriend, I'll be your next opponent," Gohan declared, a bit of anger rising in his voice.

Videl looked to him and said, "Take him out Gohan."

Gohan nodded, then became serious as Videl retreated and he squared off. But before he could begin fighting, a devious voice sounded from behind, saying, "Hold on Gohan."

It was Trunks, and when Gohan looked to him, he saw the spark of mischief in his eyes, and also saw it in Goten's. They had a plan.

"I know you want to avenge Videl, but just leave that to us. I don't think he can stand against a fusion," Trunks proclaimed.

"Fusion?" the announcer and Hercule both said cluelessly.

Gohan decided he might as well let them fight, knowing that if they didn't get to fight, they would be all over him for a long time.

"Well, alright, but don't kill him Trunks, and that goes for you too Goten," he told them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he can take it. But I know that he won't win now," Trunks said boastingly, and Vegeta smirked at his son's pride.

"Should we do it Trunks?" Goten asked his best friend.

"Yeah, let's show him a real fight!"

The two then moved into their respective positions and aligned their energies. They then looked to each other and gave the signal.

At Capsule Corp, the two mothers then began to cheer for their sons.

"Come on, Trunks, you can beat him!" Bulma yelled, while Chichi also cheered, "Yeah Goten, show that sorry boy that no one hurts my future daughter-in-law!"

The others watching couldn't think of how Unlimited could beat these boys, even if they weren't fused.

Back at the battle ground, Unlimited would look on in mystery, trying to fathom what fusion was, and waited for the next fight.

The Second Battle

"Fu...Sion... HA!" The two boys chanted the words, doing the ridiculous poses, and then met completely symetrical at the tips of their fingers. But is was when they began to glow that Earth's people realized this was no normal fighting attack.

"Oh my! Somehow, the two boys have begun glowing and seem to be...MERGING?!" the announcer said, once again with skepticism.

The Z-fighters watched the familiar ritual, and finally, the light flashed bright as the new opponent to Unlimited stood before him.

The light cleared away and the familiar artificial boy stood there now, his hair half-black and half-purple. He now had a black vest and white pants on, which was much different than what either boy was wearing before.

"Hi. You're about to meet your end," the newly formed Gotenks said, sneering.

Unlimited could only look at the one boy instead of two and wonder how they had done that.

"AMAZING!! The two boys have now disappeared, and this new boy is in their place!" the announcer yelled, a little more confident.

Hercule, however, pulled out his ignorant personality and said, "HA, it's a trick. They just blind everyone until they get that other kid in there. They're probably off waiting to come back after this kid is finished! I mean, how could a kid beat someone who could beat the World Champ? That is, if I really did try!"

"How right you are, Mr. Satan!"

Gotenks would only glance at him, "What an oaf, he doesn't understand anything."

Unlimited then spoke once again, "Well, Gotenks, shall we begin?"

The fused boy looked at the tall teen with worry and asked, "How'd you know my name?"

"It's not that hard to put your names together," Unlimited told simply.

"Hmm, well at least you've got half a brain, but it won't help you beat me!" Gotenks said, already declaring his victory.

The two squared off, Unlimited at his peak of energy at the moment, while Gotenks prepared to fight in his basic form.

"Let me show you how weak you really are," Gotenks said evilly.

Suddenly, the boy launched towards Unlimited, and the battle began. Gotenks's punches were barely being blocked by Unlimited, whose power was now inferior to Gotenks.

The others watched, not surprised by the ease Gotenks was having. Videl felt a twinge of sadness about how she couldn't win, but Gohan comforted her and said, "You were great, Videl, don't worry."

Videl looked at him and smiled, and then whispered, "I love you Gohan."

"Love you too," Gohan whispered, trying to keep their relationship a secret for now.

Meanwhile, the battle continued, Gotenks now dodging all of Unlimited's punches and kicks, and then deflecting the blast shot at him.

"Well, this is no fun... why don't I show you a special technique I know?" Gotenks said, and then began to power up.

Suddenly, the fused person transformed into Super Saiyan, and began to focus his energy.

Then he raised his arms over his head, saying, "Now get ready for the, DUM DA DA DAAAAAAAAA! Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

The boy then looked like he had something in his mouth, and then began to spit out a slew of white blobs. Soon, the blobs changed into replicas of Gotenks, except greatly similar to ghosts. Videl saw this strange move and said, "Wow, you don't see that everyday."

The announcer and most of the world, along with Hercule, stared dumbly at the sight of the 12 giggling ghosts surrounding their creator.

"What are those things?" Chichi wondered out loud at CC, and Bulma answered, "Who knows? With those two, I'm not that surprised."

At the battlefield, the ghosts then began to get ready to attack something, and looked at Gotenks for orders.

"Scared yet? You should be, you're about to lose! Ghosts, attack!" Gotenks ordered, and the cackling forms rushed towards Unlimited.

The tall teen only stared angrily at the group of ridiculous ghosts, and then punched one and kicked another as they came close. The ghosts, however, only grinned evilly, and then all the others grabbed onto Unlimited's body. Soon, all of them began to glow, and each one detonated in a large explosion. Unlimited was soon lost in the chain reaction.

Everyone watched as the explosion overtook the weaker bystanders, making the ground shake hard and send dust and smoke everywhere. Finally, the shaking stopped, smoke filling the spot where Unlimited had been. Once again, it seemed as if victory was the Z-fighters'.

Gotenks smiled at his handiwork and said, "Alright, he didn't stand a chance! I guess that means I win! Hehehe, I knew I would, I'm just--"

"Foolish?" a familiar voice sounded.

Gotenks's confidence slid right off his face, and he turned back to Unlimited, who stood only minimally damaged as the smoke cleared.

"Well, you're stronger than I thought, but then again, so am I!" Gotenks grinned at him, and decided to pull out his best move, "If you thought I was tough before, then wait until I do this!"

Gotenks then dropped his arms to his sides and began to power up even further. As his energy rose, electricity began to shoot from his body and rocks lifted from the ground. Gotenks began to glow, his powers incredible, rising higher than even thought possible.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

He yelled loudly as the electricity darted around, and the Z-fighters noticed his hair lengthening. It continued to grow longer and his power skyrocketed, and then finally, a blast of light encased him. The other Z-fighters noted his extreme power increase, and then the light began to dim.

Scratching his nose, the newly transformed Gotenks stood before Unlimited, and said snidely, "If you thought I was unbeatable before, you should fight me when I'm in Super Saiyan 3!"

Indeed, the boys hair had grown incredibly long, and his eyes looked more threatening than before. His powers had also jumped an incredible amount, and Unlimited only stared, now geniunely worried.

"Ready? Or do you want to quit? I don't blame you, I wouldn't fight me either," Gotenks jeered.

But to his dismay, Unlimited said, "No, I don't give up, but it's clear that I don't have the strength to fight you when you're in that level..."

Everyone looked disappointed slightly, and thought that this was Gotenks's fight now, when Unlimited finished, "So that's why I'll need more."

Unlimited smirked again, and then began to charge, his white aura strengthening him yet again, and then lifted his arm. They now remembered; the bracelets, which would release more power to Unlimited.

"Yes, you are stronger while I have four bracelets on, so I'm going to have to remove another one," Unlimited stated.

Then, he focused all his energy on the band on his arm, and then, after half the time it took for the last one, released another bracelet. As it fell to the ground, Unlimited said, "Now, it's time to show you my real powers."

He began to lower his arms to his sides as his powers shot up again. He soon started yelling, and then, the Z-fighters noticed his aura. Where it was white a moment ago, his powering up had changed his aura to blue. Gotenks noticed this and was a little worried, but he barely hid his worry, thinking there was no way he could lose.

Finally, Unlimited stood straight, and said, "With this power, I should easily be able to beat you!"

"Sure, and pigs fly," Gotenks retorted.

But Unlimited remained grinning, and then said, "Let's go."

Unlimited dematerialized and appeared in front of Gotenks, who looked stunned. Then, Unlimited gave a swift punch to Gotenks, and then another kick from beneath as Gotenks went flying. Gotenks went up into the sky and stopped midair and looked down, but couldn't find Unlimited. Then, he sensed his powers again, and turned and shot a blast at the spot he was at. Unlimited appeared where it was going and deflected it.

"Hmph, you may be stronger than before, but that doesn't mean you'll win," Gotenks said.

Unlimited only stared hard at the fused boy, and then raised his hand to him.

Before Gotenks could react, the blast was shot right at him, going blindingly fast. Gotenks, like Unlimited, deflected the blast.

"Well, that was useless..." Gotenks said proudly.

"Think again," Unlimited warned.

Gotenks only had enough time to turn around and see the blast come from behind, which nailed him and made him fall a little ways. He recomposed himself, and then looked back, but then was hit hard by Unlimited, who began to pummel him mercilessly. Soon, Gotenks was knocked out of the air and into the ground, shaking the ground heavily.

Unlimited descended and landed on the ground, looking to the crater with his arms crossed again.

"So much talk for so little power," Unlimited said, confident that the battle was his, when he heard Gotenks speak again.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you."

Everyone looked to the crater, and some were astonished at the young boy floating out of it. He was grinning again, and seemed unfazed by any of the attacks, although he really was having trouble.

"Now, it's time for round 2!"

With that, Gotenks dematerialized and appeared as he threw a punch at Unlimited's face. However, the teen grabbed his fist, and Gotenks began angry. They suddenly disappeared and then rocking collisions began to come from the sky. They battled fiercely, not giving up, and at equal strength.

Meanwhile, on the ground, the Z-fighters watched in awe of the abilities Unlimited had, and it was Vegeta who said anything.

"It's absurd!" Vegeta suddenly burst, "How did I not know about this guy before?! I would've taken him out long ago!"

Vegeta was still somewhat sore about how Unlimited could resurrect, and Goku consoled, "Calm down, Vegeta. If we had known about him before, we would've probably seen him fight against Buu a few months ago."

Videl looked to them and wondered if that guy really was _that _strong.

"He could've fought Buu?", she asked Gohan.

"Well, I don't know yet, but he sure would've helped," Gohan answered.

The fight continued in the sky for a while, the two combatants matching each other blow for blow.

Finally, the two worn fighters descended from the sky after one final punch and landed on the ground, looking at each other with admiration for the other's spirit.

"Well, you're stronger than I gave you credit for," Unlimited admitted.

Gotenks chuckled and scratched his nose again, and then said, "Well, I didn't expect you to put up such a good fight either. But either way, it ends here. It's time I use a special attack I just learned. Are you ready?"

Unlimited faced Gotenks full on, his smirk remaining, and Gotenks prepared for a blast attack.

"I hope you like pain, because it's on the house tonight! Get ready for the... dum dum dum dum dum... BURNING KAMEHAMEHA!"

Everyone heard the name and actually thought this might be a good attack.

Gotenks put his hands together and pointed them directly at Unlimited, palms open, and yelled, "BURN-ING... KAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The massive blue and orange beam shot from his hands, and bolted to Unlimited, who looked utterly distressed. Unlimited threw his hands up and shot a beam to counter Gotenks's move. The two blasts collided and were stuck pushing the other back. Neither one had an advantage over the other at first.

The two were locked in a stalemate for quite a long time, each one giving it their all, when Gotenks said, "It's all over!"

The boy released a massive boost to his own blast and it ripped right through Unlimited's. The teen could not get out of the way in time and braced for the impact. The blast tore into him, and he was lost in the immense light.

The explosion resulting caused all the Z-fighters to lose their footing, and then, when they regained themselves, they looked towards where Gotenks stood and saw he was still fine. The same couldn't be said for Unlimited, who looked like he was in the middle of a huge crater, dust everywhere from the explosion.

Gotenks turned to them and said, giving the thumbs down, "He was dead when I walked up."

The others looked at where Unlimited had been standing and saw that the blast seemingly engulfed him. Gotenks pride then continue to mount as he began to do a victory dance. He had not done it for 5 seconds when a voice rocked his world.

"That was some blast. Too bad it missed."

Everyone looked above Gotenks, who looked up with horror, and there he was: Unlimited, perfectly unharmed.

Gotenks stammered, "But...How? How did you get out of the way?!"

"Well," Unlimited began, "I'm able to sense energy levels, and I knew that blast would overtake me, so I used a little move I know. It's called...Instant Transmission."

"WHAT?! Instant Transmission?" Goku said, shocked about his opponent's unbelievable capablities.

The others looked equally shocked, but were calmed as he said, "However, I can only use it at this level or lower because I won't need to use it at higher levels."

"Well, you may have gotten away from that one, but I'm still going to--"

But Gotenks did not finish, as he began to glow abruptly, and then Goten and Trunks reappeared.

"Win?"

The two boys looked around, wondering what had happened, when Goten saw Trunks.

"OH NO! WE DEFUSED!" Goten yelled, whimpering at their misfortune.

"AWW GREAT! NOW HOW DO WE WIN?!" Trunks shouted.

Unlimited then began to chuckle at their inopportune defusion.

"Well, it seems that your battle is over. Too bad, you had a chance when you were fused."

The two boys then yelled, "Hey, we're not done, we can still take you!"

The two rushed towards him but were easily knocked backwards by punches to the stomachs. They flew back and Unlimited said, "If I were you, I would give up and accept defeat, unless you want me to beat you up some more?"

Goten and Trunks stood again, but when they prepared to attack again, Goku yelled, "BOYS, that's enough! You can't take him!"

The duo looked back at the Saiyan with pleading in their faces, but got only a stern look. They sighed and Trunks said, "Fine, you win Unlimited."

"Very well," Unlimited replied, somewhat graciously.

The two boys retreated back to their fathers, and Goku said, "You did very well son. He just had more fight in him than you could handle with 30 minutes."

Vegeta only regarded Trunks with a slightly less cold look than usual.

"Well, with them out of the way, I need a new challenger," Unlimited stated.

"That'll be me," Gohan told him, and Videl placed a hand on his back, smiling and wishing him luck. He returned the smile, silently thanking Videl, and prepared to fight.

The half-Saiyan walked forward and stood in front of Unlimited, saying, "Now, I will see to it that you feel the same pain you inflicted on Videl. Think you can handle it?"

Unlimited smiled once again at the severely serious face of Gohan's, and then told, "I think I can handle it just fine."

"Then let's go."

Gohan steps up to fight the powerful Unlimited. Is Gohan strong enough to fight him and avenge Videl's fight?

Previews for Chapter 6: Gohan Fights Against Destruction

Unlimited and Gohan begin a colossal battle, which goes on with Unlimited less one more bracelet. But then, Unlimited decides to tell them some startling news about his arrival. Is he really truthful? Find out on the next installment of Unlimited Power!


	6. Gohan Fights Against Destruction

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Just wanted to say, thanks to all that have read my fic and reviewed. It's really great to see someone other than myself like the story I made. Anyway, here's the next chapter, which, if you're a Gohan lover, then you are definitely going to want to see it! Enjoy!

Unlimited Power: The Final Opponent

Chapter 6: Gohan Fights Against Destruction

The Z-fighters watched the half-Saiyan and Unlimited stare each other down. Meanwhile, the rest of Earth began to lose interest in the battles because of the lack of fame. The cameraman continued to tape the two fighters, whose camera had not yet been broken like at the Cell Games.

At Capsule Corps, a certain mother stood up and said, "YEAH! Come on, Gohan, show him what happens to people that mess with our family! GO-HAN! GO-HAN!"

"Calm down Chichi," Bulma told the hyperactive woman, "The fight hasn't even started yet."

Still, Chichi would chant her oldest's name for quite some time.

Back at the battlefield...

"Tell me, Gohan," Unlimited said, "Why do you care so much about Videl?"

Gohan only smiled and didn't answer, and Unlimited nodded in understanding.

"Well, there's no point in holding back, so when you're ready," Unlimited announced.

Gohan nodded, turning serious, as Videl called, "Good luck Gohan, take him out!"

Gohan turned and smiled to his girlfriend, and then began to power up. Unlimited watched as his aura soon became violent and the ground began to shake, small rocks lifting from the ground. Gohan looked coldly at the fighter, and was now bent on taking out Unlimited just like he took down Videl.

Gohan stopped powering up and the other Z-fighters noticed that it wasn't at full power. Gohan was still head and shoulders above the new challenger, and Unlimited started to look nervous.

"Now," Gohan said firmly, "You're going down."

At that moment, Gohan dematerialized and appeared above Unlimited and kicked him, then followed Unlimited as he shot backwards and booted him into the air.

Unlimited flew up, regained his balance and he hung there. Suddenly, Gohan appeared in front of him and began to beat him silly. Unlimited tried to fend off the attack but the speed of Gohan at this level was too much for the fighter to handle. Gohan savored each blow, knowing that he was avenging Videl's pain, and then backed up and threw an energy blast. It collided with Unlimited, who was pushed backwards and then stopped, already wearing out. Unlimited then looked angrily to Gohan, who stood ready for Unlimited's next attack. Unlimited bolted at Gohan but had little chance to hit him, as Gohan dodged each punch with incredible speed.

Videl and the other Z-fighters watched Unlimited struggle to fight with the demi-Saiyan, and then were surprised at the force Gohan then put into the next punch.

Unlimited plummeted and smashed into the ground, the cameraman not able to keep up with how fast he went.

"Whoa, Gohan better be careful, or that guy's not gonna have the strength to tell us why he challenged us," Goku commented, and the others nodded.

Gohan descended and landed near to where Unlimited lay, who then began to stand up, again shockingly, with almost no effort. Unlimited then stood straight before the tall Saiyan and smirked again, saying, "Well, you are leagues above Gotenks, and right now, above me."

Gohan smiled and said sarcastically, "Really? I thought you took that dive on purpose."

Unlimited chuckled and said, "No, you really got me that time, and it's very impressive."

"Thanks," Gohan replied with confidence.

Meanwhile, on the sidelines Videl was as happy as happy can be. Watching her boyfriend fight was so fun as he kicked Unlimited all over the place.

_It's hard to believe there are people who can actually fight at with such power,_ she told herself as she had since she had met the Z-fighters.

Goku then said, "Wow, even I didn't know Gohan improved this much. I guess he really got a lot of strength since Buu."

Vegeta looked to him, a little irritated at the whole thing. _Kakarot doesn't know anything about power, he should see _me_ now._

Vegeta smirked to himself, thinking he had scored some sort of personal points by his thought.

Unlimited then spoke again, "Well, I don't think I can win at this rate...So I guess it's time to get serious!"

Unlimited lifted his arm again and then barely looked at it, when another bracelet fell to the ground.

As it hit the ground, Unlimited clenched his fist, and it began to glow red, and then the other fist and it followed suit. He looked dead on at Gohan as his whole body began to glow red. As Gohan watched apprehensively, the others noting the extreme power increase as well as Unlimited's red glow. Then, the dark teen thrust his arms to his sides and his aura was still blue, but he began to yell as he powered up and they watched the aura go from blue to suddenly red, issuing a powerful force as his energy pulsed. Quickly, his energy mounted, higher and higher, and electricity began to spark from Unlimited. The ground shook a little and rocks rose up and shattered in the air. Finally, Unlimited stopped powering up and dropped his arms, looking at the ground now, and his powers were huge. He then looked up to Gohan again and, with a small smile, said, "Let's go."

Unlimited took off from the ground and headed for Gohan, as Gohan also took off and raced to Unlimited. Unlimited looked at his opponent with the same smirk, while Gohan stared hard at him with his teeth clenched.

The two met in the middle of the air and punched each other's fists. Then they took off on a massive barrage of punches back and forth, the battle causing quakes in the area. Craters formed as they collided all over the ground, and then they took to the skies. Up and around in the air, the camera man tried his best to record the fight. As the Z-fighters watched from below, Gohan got a punch to Unlimited's face. Gohan, however, returned with a kick to the stomach. But, like a springboard, Unlimited shot right back at Gohan with both his fists linked and smashed Gohan down a ways.

They kept it up, neither tiring nor gaining the upper hand. Gohan backed up and kicked at Unlimited, who threw his arms up to block it. Unlimited then rose up and punched at Gohan, who easily blocked it as well, then the two started dematerializing as they each tried to attack each other, stringing the dodges 6 times in a row, neither one able to hit the other.

Finally, Unlimited flew far from Gohan and thought about how to attack him when Gohan landed, then put his hands together and yelled, "KAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEE...HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The brilliant blue blast flew from his hands and screamed at Unlimited, who was now floating in midair. The Z-fighters saw this and were surprised at Gohan for using that attack so early in the fight.

"I think he's got him!" Videl cheered, and the Z-fighters thought so too.

But then, to shock everyone on the planet, Unlimited then put his hands together and yelled, "KAAA-MEEE--"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Goku yelled, and all the Z-fighters looked positively horrified at what was happening.

"HAAA-MEEE--"

Gohan stared at him with sudden worry, and could only watch as the attack unfolded.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A blue blast issued from Unlimited hands and flew right at Gohan's, and when they collided, they only held on for a few seconds and then both exploded, and the smoke billowed everywhere.

A few second passed and, finally, the smoke cleared but Unlimited was nowhere to be seen.

Gohan, still on the ground looked around frantically and said, "Where'd he go?!"

He looked everywhere but could not find him or sense him.

"Looking for someone?"

Gohan turned quickly to the voice but did not have time to attack as Unlimited punched Gohan in the face, who went flying. Unlimited followed close behind and then kicked Gohan straight up into the air, then dematerialized and appeared above Gohan and began to pummel him. Punching and kicking, Unlimited was trashing Gohan, who could not hold back, and Unlimited seemed content with the horrible attack he was doing.

Below, the Z-warriors could only watch in agony for the half-Saiyan, and Videl's eyes began to water, unable to help herself, and then yelled, "Gohan!"

She tried to take off, but Goku grabbed her hand, and she yelled, "HEY! Let GO!" 

Goku looked at the teen and said, "I know it's hard, but if you go up there, Gohan will lose focus because he'll be worrying about you. Just do what he did for you."

"But Goku, it's so hard... I can't stand seeing him get hurt," Videl pleaded, only a few tears falling from her eyes.

"I know Videl, don't worry. He'll be fine after this, he won't get hurt."

Videl then decided to hold herself back and watched, her hand on her chest to make the pain in her heart go away.

Gohan was then kicked down and he smashed into the ground. Meanwhile, Chichi and the others stared blankly at the screen as Gohan plummeted, and then Chichi, of course, fainted.

"CHICHI!" Ox King yelled worriedly.

Gohan then began to stand up, still not too badly damaged and looked nervously at Unlimited, who now had a large energy blast ready, and fired it directly at Gohan. Gohan gasped at the magnitude of the energy and caught the blast, which tried to continue through Gohan, but he held it back.

The energy was incredible, its force staggering. Gohan continued to hold onto it, but was losing focus too fast, and seemed to have trouble holding on. Gohan looked like he was about to lose it and drop the ball when he threw it straight up into the air.

The blast ascended into the sky fast, leaving the planet and keeping it safe for now. As the blast disappeared, Gohan put his hands on his knees and Unlimited landed a little ways away.

"Well, Gohan, you definitely are strong, but it seems you can't keep up with my new powers."

"How did you use the Kamehameha? Only a few people know that move," Gohan asked, irritated now because of this opponent's stolen ability.

"That's for me to know and you to find out after the challenge is over. But now, I think it's time I told you of a certain thing that concerns you."

Gohan and the others looked at Unlimited, who had begun to smirk again, and then continued, "The reason I came here was to fight all of you, but there's something you should know about this fight. If none of you can defeat me, then your world is doomed."

Everyone, everywhere, no matter how strong or uninformed they were, gasped at the revelation, and Unlimited said, "If I am not destroyed, a void will take the Earth and crush it. Only when I'm gone will that void close up. Until then, your Earth hangs in the balance of these fights."

Gohan's face now encompassed all the rage it could, and he gritted his teeth with anger.

"Now that you know the stakes, it's time to fight again. Think you can save the Earth, Gohan?"

Unlimited smiled evilly at the demi-Saiyan, who looked positively furious and said, "Of all the things you could do, you have to be trying to destroy everything I love. WELL THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

Gohan then rushed at Unlimited and punched him hard in the stomach, who doubled over as Gohan then kicked him hard in the head and sent him flying.

Gohan dematerialized behind and kicked him again, and Unlimited gasped at the pain.

Gohan then stood where he was and fired a blast that would surely destroy the being. Its powers were remarkable, and the speed he charged up the attack was blinding fast. However, before it could reach Unlimited, the newcomer turned abruptly and deflected it with ease.

Gohan's anger rose again, but when he tried to attack him, he missed and was kneed in the stomach from below and coughed up blood, and another kick sent him up. Gohan was then hit again from above as Unlimited dematerialized and sent Gohan to the ground hard.

Gohan laid there on his back, completely helpless, his energy depleting quickly with the pain, when Unlimited came down and punched him square in the gut. Gohan screamed with the extreme pain and coughed up more blood.

From behind, Videl couldn't take anymore and blasted clear at Unlimited.

"VIDEL!" Goku tried, but Videl was too far to stop.

She finally reached Unlimited, who turned to her, smirking, and then Gohan yelled, "NO VIDEL, STAY BACK!"

But before Unlimited could do anything to her, Videl dematerialized and appeared behind him and kicked with all of her might. Unlimited actually was damaged by the attack and flew away from the two, while Videl dropped to her knees next to Gohan, who seemed to be hanging on to consciousness by a thread, and she said, crying, "Gohan, please stay with me, we'll get you healed."

"Videl, get out of the way or he'll hurt you," Gohan pleaded.

"No. I can't Gohan, I can't let him hurt you. I'm staying right here, please stay awake."

Just then, they both became aware of someone yelling, "HEY! He's right behind you!"

It was Trunks and Goten who yelled it, and the two teens looked up to see Unlimited standing over him, his arms crossed again, and his smirk gone for the moment.

"If you want to hurt him anymore, you're going to have to go through me," Videl said acidly.

She raised her arms to her sides and prepared to protect Gohan at all costs. Instead of attacking Gohan or Videl though, Unlimited said, "You know you can't stop me, and Gohan cannot fight anymore. His battle is over."

Videl looked slightly relieved and then looked back at Gohan and said, "Alright, don't worry Gohan, we'll get you to Dende."

"There's no need," Unlimited then told her.

She looked up at him just as he snapped his fingers and the same glittler emanated from his hand and enshrouded Gohan. Soon, his wounds were healed, and he opened his eyes wide and sat up.

All this time, Hercule and the announcer could only stare in silence as they watched this whole battle unfold. The announcer, remembering his job, yelled, "WOW! WHAT AN AMAZING BATTLE! I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE IT!"

Hercule would continue to stare as Gohan sat up. Videl looked brightly and happily at her boyfriend, and then hugged him tightly as he sat up.

"Thank god, Gohan. I don't know what I could've done without you."

Gohan hugged Videl warmly as well, and then the two looked up at Unlimited, who stood there as their shadow. Gohan looked to him with deep regard for the act of healing.

Unlimited grinned again, and then said, turning back to the other fighters, "Even though I healed him, that does not mean your Earth is safe. I need another challenger if you want to save it."

"Finally, I can end this whole thing," Vegeta then stepped forward, his anger receding as his pride overtook him, "Now I'll teach you respect for power!"

The prince walked towards Unlimited and the teen turned fully towards Vegeta. Gohan and Videl walked around the two of them, Videl holding onto Gohan's arm tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Alright! My dad's going to wipe the floor with that guy now!" Trunks cheered, making Vegeta chuckle slightly.

Meanwhile, Bulma said, "Now we've got a fighter, if that guy can beat my husband, then I guess Goku is our only hope, but I doubt Vegeta's going to lose."

Krillin then spoke, "Remember though, that guy still has two bracelets left."

Bulma only looked angrily at Krillin and he shut up and looked away, fearing for his own safety.

Back at the site, Vegeta stared daggers at Unlimited as he said, "This ends now, fool. I'll show you no one can stand up to the might of the prince of all Saiyans!"

As Vegeta's power began to increase, Unlimited smirked and said, "Well, then, show me what you've got."

With Gohan's loss, can the prince of Saiyans do any better? And is Unlimited's presence really going destroy the Earth? Can the Z-fighters stop this seemingly unstoppable force and save the Earth once again?

Preview for Chapter 7: Other Spectators: Vegeta seems to be doing good, but then Unlimited reveals more energy and a startling new fact. Can Vegeta keep his anger from clouding his fighting? And if so, does he possess the strength to stop the teen superpower? Stay tuned for the next installment of Unlimited Power!


	7. Other Spectators

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Unlimited Power: The Final Opponent

Chapter 7: Other Spectators

As Videl held onto Gohan for dear life, thankful that he wasn't in trouble anymore, the Z-fighters watched Vegeta power up. Soon, he hit Super Saiyan, and then continued even higher to Super Saiyan 2. His powers caused more quakes and electricity to be sent through the air, but Unlimited stood his ground.

"Wow, I didn't think Vegeta had passed my powers yet but I guess he has been bent on training since Buu," Gohan explained.

"He's stronger than you?" Videl asked, disappointed about her boyfriend being less than Vegeta.

"Well, I don't know about if I go Super Saiyan, but I'm not going to take a chance and find out."

Videl frowned and thought about him blonde again and blushed slightly.

At that moment, Vegeta finished powering up, and he stared at Unlimited with an arrogant smile on his face, his golden hair and aura now making him a very intimidating sight.

"This ends now," Vegeta proudly warned.

Unlimited dropped his arms and simply smirked at Vegeta, who then became irritated and yelled, "SMILE AT THIS!"

Vegeta took off at blinding speed and nailed Unlimited directly in the stomach, who was shot backwards and skidded across the ground as Vegeta chased him. As Unlimited looked up at the prince, Vegeta lifted Unlimited off the ground and threw him into the air.

"Now why don't you shake this one off?!" Vegeta yelled, and then threw an energy blast at Unlimited.

The teen stopped in midair and looked at the blast with worry, and then tried to deflect it, but it went right past his defenses and crashed into him. Vegeta smirked at the shot, and waited for the smoke to clear to see his damage. When the smoke cleared, Unlimited floated there, his body worn from the attack.

Goku said, "You know, if he wasn't the reason Earth could be destroyed, I would've had sympathy for him."

Everyone agreed, and Bulma, meanwhile, cheered her husband's fight on. All of the normal people watching would simply be dumbfounded by now at what was going on. The flying, the blasts, the fusion, and everything else out of the ordinary.

Back at the battlefield, Unlimited then looked down at Vegeta again, and said, "Alright, try that again why don't you?"

Vegeta grinned at his advantage and threw another blast, bigger than the first and it rocketed towards Unlimited.

This time, Unlimited evaded it by dematerializing and then reappeared behind Vegeta. However, Vegeta wasn't fooled by this attempt and turned and kicked him square in the face. Unlimited backed up as Vegeta said, "That had to have been the most predictable move you've made all day. I thought you'd be a challenge."

Vegeta began to lose interest in the fight when Unlimited simply chuckled again and said, confidence returning, "I didn't think I'd hit you. I wanted to see if you truly were one of the best fighters in terms of experience like that. I wanted to know before I made this next decision."

"And what's that? To give up?" Vegeta asked pompously.

Unlimited, however, only smirked, and suddenly, with a jolt of electricity down his arm, another bracelet fell from his arm.

"Uh oh, not good, he didn't even have to try and release that one," Goku said, now nervous about how strong this guy really was.

"Do you think he can surpass Vegeta, dad?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know yet, son," Goku responded.

At CC, Bulma looked at this sight and wondered how much stronger Unlimited could get without that bracelet.

"Great, now he's even stronger than before," Bulma declared the obvious.

"Don't worry, Bulma," Yamcha asked, "Vegeta can still wipe the floor with that guy."

Bulma looked to him and said, "Wow, I'd never think _you'd_ compliment Vegeta."

"I WASN'T!" Yamcha tried to defend, "I just saw you were a little worried there."

"Sure," Bulma replied sarcastically.

Suddenly, Chichi awakened, and sat bolt upright, and yelled, "GOHAN! What happened?!"

"Don't worry, Chichi. Gohan lost but the guy healed him. He's fine," Krillin explained.

"HE'D BETTER HAVE BECAUSE NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY WITHOUT HEARING IT FROM ME!" Chichi screamed.

Eveyone laughed lightly, although nervously, at her promise as she took her seat again to watch Vegeta now.

Meanwhile, the battle was about to get seriously intense.

"Well, if you're going to increase your powers, then do it. I'm still going to be your last opponent," Vegeta declared.

"Very well," Unlimited said, and then began to yell as he charged up again.

Unlimited's red aura from earlier returned and he began to power up. Rocks began to lift from the ground and shatter, while electricity start to swirl around Unlimited and the ground. As his strength increased, the electricity began to get more and more ferocious, tearing and searing the ground around him. Vegeta didn't seem worried as his aura did the same, and soon, their powers together made the ground rumble and crack in some places..

"Now both the teen and the other fighter are glowing and surrounded by lightning! What strength lies within these two fighters?" the announcer exclaimed.

The Z-fighters noticed something different about Unlimited this time around however. He looked like he was still somewhat worried as he charged up, but then he also noticed a very suttle glimmer in his eyes. There was a look of confidence and determination, not like what they had seen before, but of some unbridaled force, and they were sure that it wasn't there before. Unlimited continued to increase his powers, and they were now dangerously close to passing Vegeta's, who now looked angry about the change of this fight.

Then, once again, Unlimited's aura changed color, now resembling the gold that surrounded Vegeta. He finally stood up straight, and he smirked with the newfound energy. Like before, he had gained more energy than the last bracelet he had released.

"Gohan, I can't tell, who's stronger now?" Videl asked confused.

"I don't know, they're almost even," Gohan replied.

As the two of them stared at each other, Vegeta and Unlimited stunned everyone else watching with their strange glows.

Recovering from his silence, Hercule then piped up, saying, "That's a cheap trick again. You can tell since they are both "glowing"the same color. Apparently, they're using the same light show trick as the other. Those two have no respect for Martial Arts, and they're just lucky I don't go over there and teach them some respect! GAHAHAHA!"

As Hercule laughed, Unlimited told Vegeta, "Go."

The two suddenly disappeared, and a huge crash came from just above, and they had locked fists. They stared at each other, both of their teeth clenched, and they tried to overpower the other. Soon, however, the two of them disappeared and started darting around the area, crashing into each other, fighting spectacularly. Vegeta tried to kick Unlimited from behind, only to have it blocked, and then dodged Unlimited's fist. As Vegeta dodged the attack, he charged up a blast and fired it, only to have it deflected. At that moment, Vegeta flew in and got Unlimited with a punch in the face. Unlimited, however, simply shrugged off the punch and returned one to Vegeta. They continued to do this, their movement barely detectable, and the fight was even.

Finally, they slowed down and were right where they had started, matching blow for blow in an all-out punching frenzy. Each of them tried with all their might to stop the other, but they were locked in a stalemate.

The crushing collisions and shaking from their fight began to leave holes in the ground, break up rocks, and send dust everywhere.

After some time, they broke off and jumped back, catching their breath from that incredible round.

Unlimited and Vegeta had both broken a sweat, and Vegeta began to chuckle, and said, "Is this really your power at this level? If it is, then I suggest you take off that last bracelet..."

Ignoring Vegeta's warning, Unlimited instead told him, "There's a little something I should tell you. We are being watched right now."

"Hmph, I don't care if the weaklings of this planet are watching," Vegeta answered, his anger rising in his voice again.

"Not just by them, but by a few people you know. Do the names Frieza and Cell mean anything?"

"WHAT?!" Vegeta roared, and the others had shock all over their faces.

"CELL IS HERE?!" Videl, Gohan, and Goku all said, panicking.

Noticing the Z-fighters sudden worry, Unlimited turned to them as well and spoke.

"No, but right now, they are all watching our fights, and they are laughing at your efforts to defeat me, Vegeta," Unlimited revealed.

Vegeta looked furious, and soon he began to clench his fists harder as he was angered beyond his control.

"They are disappointed once again, Vegeta. They had thought that you, the prince of all Saiyans, would be able to stop a mere teenager. But from what they have seen, they have lost hope in that idea. What do you have to say?" Unlimited coaxed his anger.

Vegeta's aura flared bright, and electricity and rocks began to fly everywhere, and Vegeta yelled, "I have to say that you're DEAD! HAAAAAAAAA!"

Vegeta raced at Unlimited and they began to throw punches at each other again, but this time, Vegeta was sloppy, his anger clouding his fighting, and he was beginning to lose his focus.

Vegeta fought all over the place, his fists flying in every direction just to try and contact Unlimited, who dodged and blocked each attack with ease.

"I was afraid of this," Goku then said, "Unlimited knew about those guys somehow, and he's used them as a tool to make Vegeta lose focus. His fighting isn't as strong anymore. He won't win at that rate."

Everyone looked at him and then Videl said, "So you are the only one he hasn't fought yet. Does that mean that..."

She trailed off, and Goku stared solemnly out at the two fighters.

Vegeta continued fighting badly, becoming worse and worse, and Unlimited was smirking at him the whole way. Now, it was less often for Vegeta to even punch close to Unlimited, who sometimes didn't even have to dodge.

Finally, Vegeta disappeared, and then appeared away from him about 300 feet, and then yelled, "If you think you're so strong, then stay right there!"

Unlimited turned full on towards the prince, his smile now gone, and prepared for the attack.

Vegeta then extended his arms to the sides, palms open and facing Unlimited, and then thrusted them together in front of himself. Building his power in his hands, a ball of energy soon formed in them.

"NOW DIE! FINAL FLAAAASH!" Vegeta shouted as the blast was unleashed and was headed right for Unlimited. The teen stood there, his face indifferent, and then, as it approached, he drew back and flew at it. With a fierce kick, he flipped over and tilted the blast up and away from himself. Everyone looked on in terror as the blast failed to do anything to the teen, whose energy seemed endless. He then used his energy to propel it away from himself and into the atmosphere. Vegeta watched in shock as his attack went straight through the clouds and left the planet. His mouth fell open as he saw how inferior the blast was compared to the power of Unlimited, and soon was left only with one desire: "I AM NOT GOING TO STOP UNTIL ONE OF US IS DEAD! AND THAT'S GOING TO BE YOU!"

Vegeta raced towards Unlimited incredibly fast, but got a massive wakeup call when he was punched right in the stomach. He coughed up blood, and then fell a few feet, and then was sent vaulting towards the ground with another kick from Unlimited. He hit hard and was rendered unconscious, his hair fading back to black.

"Oh man, he's out..." Gohan stated, unsure of the Earth's future anymore.

"Oh my god, is he..." Videl stopped, unable to think of how the Earth could survive against a force like that.

"No, he's alive, but he won't get up again. That kick was stronger than Vegeta's entire Final Flash. I don't know how strong this guy is, but there's no doubt that even Buu was less than this guy," Goku told them dreadfully.

"WHAT?! Even _Buu_?" Trunks exclaimed, fearful about Unlimited's real power.

Everyone looked at Goku, shock being an understatement, who looked impossibly determined now. He took a few steps forward, and said, "I don't know how I can stop him myself, but if the fighting gets rough, I want you all to stay back, no matter what."

"But dad..." Goten whined, worried for his father's safety.

"No buts, Goten, he is definitely stronger than anyone we've ever faced, and unless I fight him without interruption, then we can kiss the Earth goodbye."

Suddenly a voice filled the air, and it was no doubt Kibitokai, who said, "Goku, can you hear me?"

Goku looked up and said, "Hey Kibitokai, what's up?"

"We've been watching the battles and we saw how you were getting ready to fight Unlimited. I have to warn you that fighting him could be catastrophic on Earth, as his full powers and yours combined could destroy the planet. I think it's best if you were to relocate up here."

"Sorry, Kibitokai, but I think Earth needs to solve its own problem on its own planet. Thanks for the offer, but I think we're fine here."

"I hope you know what you're doing Goku," Kibitokai answered, apparently not wanting to argue with the Saiyan.

Then, another voice filled the air, this time being Piccolo, who said, "Having fun down there?"

"Heh, if you want to call it that," Goku said.

"I hope you know what you're doing Goku. Even your Super Saiyan 3 powers might not be enough," Piccolo warned.

"Even if it isn't enough, there's no way I'll know until I try," Goku affirmed.

"Good old Goku, always willing to do the impossible," Piccolo quipped.

"Well, thanks for the support anyway, Piccolo," Goku said, although clueless of Piccolo's dim outlook on the fight.

Goku walked towards Vegeta, who was now struggling to get up as Unlimited landed near him and said, "And here I thought you would be tough to finish off, but here you are after two attacks."

Vegeta glared up at the teen, who stood there, defiant of healing Vegeta like the others.

Goku then stepped up and said, "Unlimited, could you please heal Vegeta for me?"

Vegeta would not hear of it however, and snapped, "NO! I refuse help from anyone, especially you Kakarot!"

"Vegeta, you need to be healed, just let him--" Goku tried, but Vegeta cut him off, "Leave me alone!"

Vegeta barely stood up and staggered away from them, accepting defeat but not the healing. However, Unlimited didn't disappoint Goku, and snapped his fingers, which made Vegeta turn at the sound. He looked outraged as the light healed his wounds. Vegeta cursed under his breath and returned to the sidelines.

Goku turned to Unlimited, and said, "Thanks, now it's just you and me."

"Yes, I've waiting a long time for this, Goku. I've heard that you are the strongest fighter in the universe," Unlimited said, once again smirking.

Goku gave a small smile as he said, "You probably heard right, but now you are contesting that title. Care to see who the real strongest is?"

"Gladly."

And the two would begin to power up in the final battle between the Z-fighters and Unlimited.

All others were no match for the teen Unlimited, so now, the strongest fighter ever steps up and decides to save Earth once again. But does Goku really have the power to put Unlimited to rest once and for all?

Preview for Chapter 8: Boundaries Broken: Goku and Unlimited clash in the most epic battle in Z-fighter history. But, despite all of the powers of Goku, Unlimited reminds them all of the last bracelet... What powers were being hidden all this time? And can Goku stop them? Stay tuned for the next installment of Unlimited Power!


	8. Boundaries Broken

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Unlimited Power: The Final Opponent

Chapter 8: Boundries Broken

The Saiyan and Unlimited stood there for some time, staring each other down. All over the Earth, the people watched this event take place, and soon realized that Goku would be their last hope for Earth. All the Z-fighters looked on at Goku, wondering if even _he_ was strong enough to defeat this challenger. Although Goku had proven his strength against the strongest and most dreaded forces in the universe, they all weren't sure, as this new opponent was by far the most powerful being they had ever fought. Goku knew this as well, but was dead set on winning this fight, knowing that unless he did, the Earth and all its people would be gone.

"You're a threat to the Earth and all life. You simply take the lives of others who have done nothing wrong, and you destroy without reason. Well, I'm not going to stand by and let it happen. While I have any strength left in me, I will fight you, and I promise, I will stop you," Goku told Unlimited.

"You, the savior of the universe and especially of this planet, have had adventures most people only dream of having. You have stopped the evil of many tyrants, thwarted the plans of all the creations of evil, and destroyed all that lived to hurt. No matter what you did, you did it for the good of others. But now, you must deal with me," Unlimited poetically said.

The two stared at each other again, and Unlimited said, "Now, it's time. The battle for the fate of this world begins now."

The two powers then began to power up. Goku began to increase his powers drastically, his energy soon pushing him into Super Saiyan, and then to 2. Soon, he hit as high a level as he could without going into the next level of Super Saiyan, and then he stood ready to combat the threat to Earth. Then, Unlimited smirked again and said, "Let the world's fate begin."

The two then disappeared, and such a rocking explosion came from above. The Z-fighters looked up and had no luck of watching the two titanic powers fight in the sky. However, Unlimited would take the advantage, as his strength obviously passed that of a Super Saiyan 2. Goku took a swing at Unlimited but missed, then dematerialized and tried to kick him from behind. Unlimited turned and blocked it, and then blocked the next punch that Goku threw. He would continue to fight Goku, breezing through the fight at first, and then the two gold colored fighters separated from each other to catch their breaths.

"Your powers are incredible. You are no doubt stronger than Buu," Goku panted.

"Hmm, well then, why can't you stop me? You defeated Buu," Unlimited replied.

Goku looked at him with determination, and then launched towards him again. Another kick, this time, got Unlimited right in the chest. Unlimited returned with a punch to the face, making Goku back up. Then the two, just like Unlimited vs. Gohan, strung together many attacks, each time dematerializing to dodge the attack. As they went at it again, the others prayed silently for Goku to win, while Chichi at CC began to yell, "That's it Goku! Show that jerk who's boss! Yeah! Come on!"

She would dance around as Goku continued to fight, barely staying on screen as the two fighters duked it out in the middle of the sky.

Goku then dematerialized away from Unlimited, then put his hands together and said, "Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The blue blast shot from Goku's hands and rocketed towards Unlimited, who stood ready to defend against the somewhat overused attack. But, unlike every attempt to get through the attack, he drew his arm back and deflected the blast, giving up on the weak acting. Goku, however, seemed to expect this, and simply looked indifferent. As the blast continued off into the distance, disappearing beyond the horizon, the Z-fighters felt the small quake from the blast, which, thankfully, didn't hurt anyone. Goku then floated a bit closer to Unlimited as he regained his energy.

"Well, it seems that your level of power is not enough to stop me. It's too bad you don't have anything else," Unlimited said, thinking the battle was all his.

Goku, of course, grinned at his opponent's lack of knowledge, and then began to descend, along with Unlimited.

"Well, I'd hate to disappoint you. I'm not one to let an opponent down for a challenge," Goku replied.

"Then you _do_ have another level of power? Is it that same Super Saiyan 3 from earlier?" Unlimited questioned.

"Yeah, but I have to warn you. I know it a lot better than those two do," Goku warned.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind showing me it then, just so I don't wonder what you had stored away."

Goku chuckled, the little smile showing through on his face, and the announcer said, "Now it looks like the fighter Goku is getting ready to bring out a special technique! Will it be enough to stop Unlimited, who has defeated each of his opponents so far?"

Goku then became serious again, and then his energy began to rise.

"Alright, now we're in business! There's no way dad can lose to that guy in Super Saiyan 3!" Gohan exclaimed.

Vegeta looked at Gohan again with irritation, basically for the whole prospect of Goku being able to achieve that level.

Then, the ground began to shake even harder, and Goku then yelled, "This is for the Earth! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

As Goku powered up once again, Unlimited waited, his arms crossed. The others watched as Goku changed his appearance slowly, his hair growing longer, and his eyebrows began to shrink. Soon, Goku's strength began to cause major cracks to appear in the ground, as the crater now beneath him became larger and larger. He continued to yell as he made the ground quake, his hair now incredibly long, and his eyebrows gone, his eyes now even more threatening now. Unlimited looked at him apprenhensively, wondering if Goku really was stronger than Gotenks, and then began to become nervous as the pure Saiyan's energy kept increasing. Soon, Goku hit the previous pinnacle of his energy, and continued up, his training having helped his powers jump to new heights. All the Z-fighters looked at Goku in awe, shocked at how powerful he really was. Hercule, in the meantime, was trying to stay on his feet with the quaking ground, remembering the fight between Goku and Buu, and was terrified to see a battle like this again. The people of Earth then saw the true champion of fighting appear in front of their very eyes after one final bright flash of light. Everyone had to shield their eyes, even Unlimited, who was very surprised at the amount of energy he was generating now. The Saiyan stood straight up, his aura pulsing in its gold color, his hair long and sleek, gold itself, and his eyes, which now lacked eyebrows, were intimidating. Chichi was especially nervous at what happened to her husband and asked, "Is that another form of his?"

Having been passed out the first time Goku used this form, Bulma informed her, "Yep, that's Super Saiyan 3!" 

Chichi continued to stare until finally yelled, "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THAT'S RIGHT GOKU, YOU TAKE THAT SORRY BOY DOWN!"

Back at the battlefield, Goku looked solemnly but with a grin at Unlimited, and said, "Well, is this good enough?"

Unlimited stood there, his face contorted into worry, and then clenched his fists, regretful about pushing Goku into this level. Unlimited then, without warning, blasted at Goku and punched him square in the face. Goku seemed to be hurt by this, and then the others became worried that he may yet be too strong for Goku to handle. When Goku looked at Unlimited, however, the smile on his face revealed that there was no damage inflicted.

Unlimited stared fearfully at Goku and jumped back, as Goku said, "Well, I'm surprised, I really thought that you were going to be a challenge."

"This is cool, daddy has this in the bag," Goten chirped. Trunks agreed reluctantly, having seen Vegeta's scrutinizing eye. Videl was also incredibly amazed at the sight and said, "Wow, he's got strength to boot against Unlimited! Looks like the battle's won!"

But before any of them could continue the celebrations, they heard Unlimited's voice drawl through the air again.

"Hm hm hm. Well, I underestimated you Goku," Unlimited was saying.

Everyone then shot their eyes to him, whose arms were at his sides and his smirk returned again. He looked at Goku, who seemed unfazed by this comment.

"But then again, it would be underestimating me by thinking that I was finished," Unlimited revealed.

"Well, I was hoping as much. I haven't been able to fight a sensible person with this much strength in awhile," Goku told him, his confidence overtaking.

"I guess that I'm going to have to show you my true powers," Unlimited finished.

Then, the teen lifted his arm and reminded everyone of what Unlimited was talking about, since everyone had been thinking that Unlimited's reserves had hit their end. The final bracelet was still attached to his arm, and they all lost their confidence except for Goku, who now looked determined to defeat whatever that bracelet held.

"Uh-oh, he has one bracelet left," Trunks stated the obvious.

"Can your dad still win?" Videl asked Gohan from beside him, and Gohan looked down to her and affirmed with a small smile, "There's no way he can lose."

Despite his confidence in his father, the Z-fighters remained worried, and Unlimited spoke again.

"It truly is remarkable. The group of you fighters, whom have been growing steadily in strength as each one of you is defeated. You have been able to coax out my power this much, and now, it's time to unbridle my strength, and show you the true extent of my powers!"

Then, Unlimited looked to his arm, and after a multitude of electricity and a crack of unseen thunder, detached the bracelet after a few seconds. He looked at Goku and smirked again. Away from the two fighters, Gohan said, "Dad can't be beaten, his powers are too high even for the last bracelet."

Elsewhere, Piccolo watched over this battle, and said apprenhensively, "He can't have anymore power than now. It's unreal."

Dende stood by him and wondered the same thing, and both Kibitokai, Old Kai, and the other otherworldly figures had similar feelings.

Finally, Unlimited spoke, "Now you will experience...the force..." Unlimited then thrust his body, beginning to charge up, and yelled, "OF UNLIMITED POWER!!"

Unlimited's strength then jumped as his pupils faded out, his teeth clenched, and he shook as his energy shot up. Rocks began to lift and break as they rose, and a crater was beginning to form underneath Unlimited. Then, electricity came from all over his body, and suddenly, two gigantic lightning bolts came from the cloudless sky and circled Unlimited, charging him with enormous power. Goku then looked nervous as Unlimited began to pulse in his gold aura again. The people of Earth watched the strength of Unlimited come to the surface as electricity darted everywhere, the cameraman shaking as he became fearful for his own life. Unlimited then stunned everyone as his aura then began to swirl uneasily, and then, started swirling into a new black aura which came from his feet and extended up his body, soon passing over his face as his pupils reappeared, and the new black aura took over completely. He threw his arms into the air and yelled one last time, throwing his head back. His energy exploded from around him as the lightning bolts shattered, the black energy encasing him in a massive cylinder. It expanded, and anyone from space would see the huge beam of energy jump from the planet, while another shockwave of energy would pass over the Earth, the new power causing a massive disturbance in the Earth's structure, making it shake underneath the pressure.

Goku had shielded his eyes along with the rest as Unlimited hit the new level of power, and then looked back with more worry than before, but still not thinking Unlimited was stronger than him.

When they first looked back, he was encased in a red energy ball, giving an eerie effect. Then, the ball disappeared and they looked at him with silent awe. All of his muscles had bulked up and the black energy snaked around his body, not violently like usual, but ominously, his new look describing the very nature of Unlimited, his dark hidden nature. All over his body, this new black power made him look terrifying, and the strength he possessed now was unfathomable. Finally, Unlimited looked up and Goku and smirked, this time with arrogance, and then charged the new aura into violence, now taking on his look perfectly, and the others stared at him, geniunely scared now.

Goten whimpered behind Gohan, "He's looks like something in a nightmare I had once."

Videl, not surprisingly holding onto Gohan, said, "Yeah, I've had dreams of something like him too..."

Vegeta and Trunks mirrored each other in pure terror and anger at how preposterously strong Unlimited had become.

Goku, above all else, looked at Unlimited once again with less worry than before, realizing the fact with satisfaction that Unlimited had just as much strength as himself.

"Well, how do you like it? This is my true power," Unlimited told them.

Goku said, "It's incredible, so much more than I thought."

"Yes, it truly is incredible. For so long, I waited to bring out this power and fight someone with enough strength. Now it looks like it's time to begin the battle, but first, there's something I need to do..." Unlimited said strangely.

Unlimited then lifted his hand and formed a snap position again, which everyone watched, waiting for something to happen again. Unlimited snapped his fingers and the ground began to rock violently, and then cracks began to form in the ground.

Soon, they became huge, and gave away eventually to a large hole in the ground, which then glowed orange and they realized what made that glow. Before they could say it, lava burst from the ground, piling around the area where the hole was formed. Everyone gasped in surprise as the lava seared the ground, but then began to harden fairly quickly.

After a few seconds, the lava hardened into rock, except something was different. Instead of completely cooling, some of it remained molten, glowing red, and formed a symbol.

"An infinity sign?" Goku questioned.

"This is the Unlimited Force spell, and with it, this Earth is now immune to destruction."

Everyone looked at him suddenly, wondering why he would do something like that if the Earth would already be destroyed.

Then Unlimited told why, "I'm taking this fight to the very end. There will be no interruptions because of the Earth's collapse from my powers."

Goku stared with respect towards Unlimited, who at least cared to fight all the way without the excuse of a fragile fighting site.

"No matter how strong you've become, unless I defeat you, this Earth is history, so I'm going to stop you," Goku declared.

"Well then, let the battle...for the Earth's future...begin..." Unlimited said, giving one final smirk.

With the teen's strength now fully exposed, Unlimited stands ready to fight against the strongest warrior in the universe. Goku, too, prepares to battle an opponent of incomprehensible power, unsure of the outcome right away, but with the firm belief that Unlimited will fall. Who will win this colossal fight, and is Earth really protected from destruction due to the new seal?

Preview for Chapter 9: Battle Extraordinaire: The two titans, Goku and Unlimited, take off on a battle of epic proportions to decide the fate of Planet Earth. With Goku in Super Saiyan 3 and Unlimited having released all five of his bracelets, how can the battle slide? Will Goku save Earth once again, or will Unlimited show the limits of the Saiyan's powers? Stay tuned for the next installment of Unlimited Power!


	9. Battle Extraordinaire

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Unlimited Power: The Final Opponent

Chapter 9: Battle Extraordinaire

The two colossal powers stood at the site for Earth's final fate. Unlimited now had no other reserves left, all five of the bracelets now gone, and Goku had his full power Super Saiyan 3 out on the table. The others looked on as they sensed powers they only dreamed of having.

"Well, shall we begin?" Goku asked, confidence retained.

"Let's," Unlimited replied.

Then, the two didn't dematerialize, but just flew at each other so fast, it was hard to follow. The vibrations from their first attack were unbelievable, their fists hitting each other, and they held the position to throw the other off. Then, the two drew their other hands back and prepared to attack again, and this time, they dematerialized.

The next collision came from above, and the Z-fighters, the dead foes in Other World, the Kais of the neighboring worlds, and the people of Earth, as best as they could, watched the revered fighter and savior of the universe fight this seemingly unstoppable new opponent.

Goku and Unlimited were locked in a massive fist fight, their punches flying at phenomenal speeds, but neither side connecting, and they stayed strong. Unlimited then linked his hands and tried to smash Goku down, but was blocked quickly. Goku then tried to take a shot to Unlimited's face, but had his own hand caught. Then, Unlimited began to spin, and Goku was being spun around with him. The teen let go, but was surprised to see that he was the one being thrown, as Goku had grabbed onto his hand at the last second and threw Unlimited down. The being fell, but stopped inches from the ground and zoomed back up towards Goku. The Saiyan then began to fire a bombardment of energy blasts, which Unlimited either dodged or deflected on his way up. Unlimited then stopped and fired a large blast of his own, which Goku moved out of the way of, and then turned to block a teleport punch from behind. Unlimited and Goku stared at each other, confidence gone, their efforts at 100. Then, they dematerialized again and appeared at the ground, the craters they made as they moved large and sudden.

They then stopped and both pulled back their arms. They swung with a huge punch and hit each other's fists, which let out a thunderous shockwave, widening the crater underneath them. They then jumped back and landed on the side of the crater, about 75 feet away from each other. Goku, even with his Super Saiyan 3 powers, was having problems attacking Unlimited, who now had no more backup.

Goku, unexpectedly, smiled and said, "Man, you're even a better fighter than Buu, and he was strong. You make him look like nothing."

"I try..." Unlimited said, his confidence dictating again.

Goku chuckled a little, and Unlimited followed, and then the Saiyan said, "Well, I'm ready to go again, how 'bout you?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Then, they disappeared again, and the Z-fighters sensed that they had moved behind them and shot their eyes back as the two fighters duked it out again, repeating the same struggle as before. The two were dead even, neither one able to hit the other. Gohan was especially skeptic at how close they were. He watched as best he could as the fists flew between Goku and Unlimited, and Gohan noticed the very suttle calm look in Unlimited's eyes, as if he was able to fight like this without much problem. That's when Gohan realized it, and said, in a low voice, "I knew they couldn't be that close on purpose."

The others looked at the half-Saiyan with a questioning look, and Gohan explained, "Just look at how dead even they are, and then look at how calm Unlimited is. He's not using his full powers, he's just fighting like this to make it seem he is."

"What?! He's not fighting with his full power?!" Goten asked, unable to believe that his dad could lose.

The Z-fighters looked at Gohan, and then watched the fighters again. As Unlimited bolted around the area, matching Goku's attacks blow for blow, they noticed his calm eyes and barely detectable smirk.

"He's right," Vegeta said, dismayed, "Kakarot is being toyed with, but he can't tell because the boy is fighting at the same level as him."

"Does that mean..." Goten began, but did not finish.

"No, Goten, dad is going to win, I know he will," Gohan told the young boy.

At that moment, the incredible fist fight broke off as Goku dematerialized, and Unlimited seemed to have trouble following this time.

"Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee..."

Everyone looked up above Unlimited and saw Goku floating there ready to dole out another Kamehameha. Goku looked intense as he prepared the blast, and Unlimited stared wide-eyed as the Saiyan got ready to launch it.

Before Goku did, Unlimited put his hands together and charged his energy as he too said, "Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee..."

The two waited for their energy to hit as high as they could to outdo the other. Goku and Unlimited glared at each other, knowing full well that this blast was going to tip the battle.

Electricity and energy ripped up the area and, at the same time, they both yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

The blue blasts came from both of them, and the two beams flew at each other, the battle's advantage teetering on this one single attack.

Closer and closer they approached each other, both beams about to collide. Finally, the two beams collided and they began a stalemate, the two never ready to give up. As Goku floated above Unlimited and rained this attack down on him, Unlimited looked straight up and fired the exact same blast at Goku. The beams caused major quakes as the ground shook and cracked under the massive power. The Z-fighters had difficulty staying on their feet as the two fighters locked each other in the stalemate.

"Come on dad, you can do it!" Gohan yelled from the sidelines.

"Yeah, let's go daddy!" Goten piped.

Goku, hearing them, nodded, and pumped a large boost of energy into the attack, which then began to force back Unlimited's blast. Unlimited, noting this change, improved his attack and soon, his energy began to feed into his attack, and Goku felt his opponent's Kamehameha wave beginning to overtake his own.

"NO, I'M NOT LETTING YOU WIN!" Goku roared, his powers skyrocketing once again, and he pushed full force energy into the wave he was firing, and Unlimited looked like he was beginning to buckle under the pressure. Before the teen could buff up his own blast, the severity of Goku's suddenly increased and Unlimited's was forced into submission. It was a moment before Unlimited's blast was shattered and the teen watched Goku's attack plummet towards him. Unlimited then began to fly from where the blast would explode, but was caught in it nonetheless. Goku let go of his energy attack and watched as the explosion engulfed all of the area where Unlimited had been standing in a tremendous shockwave of energy and electricity, sending plumes of dust into the air and making the ground quake ferociously.

As Goku descended, he looked over the dust and smoke into the crater where he had launched the blast.

Meanwhile, Goten yelled, "ALRIGHT, YOU DID IT, DADDY!"

The others on the ground and at other places around the universe cheered for Goku, thinking that it was all over.

However, Goku continued to look at the ground with alertness on his face. The others became aware of Goku's tensed mood, and then they felt for Unlimited's energy. Then, as if all at the same time, they sensed him, and then Unlimited rushed directly out of the pit still filled with dust. Unlimited rocketed at Goku, who looked worried now about his own energy drop from the Kamehameha. Goku disappeared just as Unlimited stormed up and tried to punch him in the face. Unlimited looked peeved and shot his eyes around, but was suddenly nailed in the back from Goku, who had come out of nowhere. Unlimited flew across the sky about 300 feet, and then turned to get hit in the chest by Goku's full body. Unlimited was catapulted back hundreds of feet into a cliffside, and then the others, minus Vegeta, cheered for Goku.

"Wow, his energy is incredible! How do you Saiyan's get so strong?" Videl asked, wishing she could go blonde like they could.

"That's my daddy! Alright!" Goten jumped, excited about Goku's advantage.

But then, Vegeta barked, "ENOUGH! Why don't you fools take a look? Notice something strange about this whole fight?"

They all were suddenly deflated, but then looked to Unlimited, who, after taking those last three attacks, looked pretty fresh still.

"It may seem like Kakarot is winning, but Unlimited hasn't lost a single drop of energy yet!" Vegeta said, annoyed at their ignorance.

They suddenly all looked shocked, but Goku confirmed their fears as he said to Unlimited, "I knew you weren't really using your full strength. You couldn't still be at that power after a hit from a Kamehameha."

Unlimited smirked again, and then began to chuckle, and finally, laughed fairly loud, and then said, "You finally found me out. I was wondering when you'd notice."

The Z-fighters all stared horrified at Unlimited, who then said, "Well, if you want to see more of this power, then I'll tell you right now. I've only been using a third of my power!"

"WHAT?!" Gohan then yelled, and even Vegeta choked with anger, "Just a third?!"

"Now," Unlimited spoke again, "I think it's time to show you the true power of Unlimited, and teach you what power is!"

Then, Unlimited buckled down and began to charge up again, his black aura flaring and his energy began to build up again. Goku, unusually, smiled and said, "Go ahead and try to power up, I know you'll fail."

"Huh?" Most of the spectators below said in unison, and they all looked to Goku now, who seemed very calm for this type of situation.

"I know you can't hold that much power. If you attempt to hit your max, then you'll overload, and there's nothing you can do," Goku said confidently.

Unlimited gritted his teeth and continued to try to power up, but his black aura was beginning to flicker out, and his energy seemed to stop growing. Despite all the electricity and energy Unlimited was emanating, he couldn't push beyond its level right now. Finally, Unlimited's powers dropped substantially as his body lost the will to continue. His aura faded away and Goku smiled, knowing that Unlimited didn't have unlimited space to store his energy.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to reach it. It's only natural that your body has its limitations, _Unlimited_," Goku said arrogantly, but he was right. Despite his name and nature, Unlimited's powers couldn't be held in his body, or else his body would be ripped apart.

The other cheered at this revelation, and then Gohan said, "Great! Looks like Earth is safe again!"

But before that statement was affirmed, Unlimited began to chuckle, and then he laughed out loud again, and then looked to Goku and paused, who now seemed a little irritated with Unlimited's theatrics.

"I'm not called Unlimited for nothing. Take a look below us," the teen said, and Goku looked to the ground, as the others did too. They stared at the seal Unlimited had cast earlier, but made no connection.

Finally, Unlimited broke the tension and said, "I know my max is impossible for me to achieve with my body, but thanks to the Unlimited Force spell, I can change that!"

"Uh-oh, not good..." Gohan said, and Videl looked to him in worry again, and he explained, "I know what he's going to do, he's planning to cast the same spell on his body to hold his extra power."

"Does that mean your dad could lose?" Videl said panickly.

"I don't know, but if he really is using a third of his energy while dad is at his max, then we have a problem," Gohan stated grimly.

Videl looked back up at Unlimited, who now began to raise his hand into a snap position again, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a beam of energy shot into the air in front of the two combatants, and then circled and snaked about until it finally raced to Unlimited, striking his face, and then Unlimited screamed with the force of this new feeling, and his energy began to rocket back up as his black aura returned.

Soon, lightning began to shoot from Unlimited, and he yelled as his limits were supposedly being broken. Finally, the light from the spell faded, and Unlimited was left looking up at the sky.

He looked at Goku and said, "Now you'll see what power really is."

Goku noticed it, as did the rest of the fighters. An infinity sign had appeared on Unlimited's forehead, symbolizing that the teen now had no chances of overloading, and then he said, "Now, to show you how powerful I really am."

He clenched his fists again, and his powers began to skyrocket, going higher than they were earlier. Goku became nervous as he sensed the extreme rise in power, lightning emanating more ferociously from his body than before, and his aura swirled around him. Large rocks began to lift from the ground and completely disintegrate in the air around Unlimited. He then yelled, and his aura stretched out into a cylinder again and began to shred the ground directly underneath him. Quakes and dust were sent around the area once again, sending another shockwave of fear into the bystanders. Finally, the energy started to retreat back to its owner as Unlimited came close to achieving his final goal, his energy right now even more than Goku's. Everyone all over looked at the improved Unlimited, and they shook with fear for what would happen to their planet. Finally, Unlimited hit the summit of his powers, his black aura continually thrashing about as Unlimited's energy exceeded far beyond what he had been fighting with earlier.

Goku gaped at Unlimited, who now lowered his arms again, his energy through the roof and then past that. All the others couldn't begin to imagine where his energy stopped, wondering if the fighter was truly able to sustain such a massive power.

Unlimited then spoke, "What do you think?"

Unlimited smirked at the terrified expressions on the Z-fighters faces, but then frowned as he looked to Goku, who had closed his eyes and was smirking himself.

"Well...You certainly are strong, and you definitely have more power than I do. But... you haven't met with the most of me yet," Goku announced.

Goku smirked, although in reality, he really was bluffing. Goku hoped that Unlimited would become angry or nervous and throw off his edge, giving Goku a chance to stop Unlimited. But to his dismay, Unlimited chuckled again and said, "I'm sure I haven't, but from what I've sensed of you so far, you've hit the limit of your power."

Goku lost his confident smile and was replaced with irritation and fear for what could happen to Earth.

"If you have these powers to stop me, then prove it," Unlimited then stated, and Goku became aware that the teen was building up something inside of himself.

Unlimited began to ascend and stopped about 200 feet from Goku, his black energy swirling about him.

"Before now, I've used moves you have already seen, but now, it's time to show you one of _my_ moves, and it happens to be one of my favorites."

Goku prepared to take on anything that was going to be sent his way, and Unlimited raised his hand again. Only this time, he didn't form it into a snap, but kept it open, his palm facing Goku, who didn't expect any less.

"Now, prepare for an attack that will show up your bluff!"

As Unlimited finished, he began to charge his energy, the black aura encasing his hand more closely now, and they felt the energy building into the one single attack. Then, without warning, a black ball of energy, electified ominously, appeared in his hand, and its energy alerted them.

"This isn't good. That blast is strong enough to destroy the planet!" Goku exclaimed, and he frantically thought of a way to stop the blast, which was growing in power.

Before that time came, however, Unlimited said, "Now's the time to show me your power, Goku!"

The blast became violently electrified in his hand, and then became bigger. After it increased in strength one last time, the teen finally yelled, "Take this! Death Matter Blast!"

The ball of black energy launched from his hand and rocketed right for Goku. The Saiyan looked at it in major worry, knowing that unless he stopped it, the Earth would be destroyed. The ball approached, which had become very large when it was launched, now even larger than Goku, and the Super Saiyan 3 threw his hands up as he floated in the air in an effort to stop the blast.

At that moment, the blast hit his hands and thrust him back 30 feet, giving him only about 250 to the ground. The energy and electricity spilled from all around the attack, and Goku could barely keep it at bay. The others beneath looked up in fear, knowing that this could be it.

"Come on dad," Gohan said in a low voice, "You always saved the Earth before, you can do it."

Goku, trying his mightiest, continued to hold the accelerating blast away from the Earth. He floated in the same spot for a minute, not budging an inch. But now, his energy was checking out on him, as the massive blast was draining his powers slowly away. He felt it then; he was moving backwards, the blast beginning to overpower him. He bulked up his strengths again, and it halted again. However, it simply continued to try to move towards the planet.

The Z-fighters hoped that Goku could pull off a move to save the planet, but none could believe how powerful Unlimited's attack was. Sensing an opportunity to act at that moment, Videl instinctively said, "I'VE GOT IT!"

The others looked to her and she explained, "Since Unlimited has to continue firing that blast, we could go up there and attack him to stop him!"

"Hmph, nice try. That worked on Cell, but not on him," Vegeta scoffed.

Videl looked confused, and he said, "He doesn't need to hold the attack, just look at him."

Videl and the others looked up to Unlimited, who had been floating there the entire time, arms crossed, and his smirk gone as he waited for the seemingly inevitable.

"He's sitting back as his attack does the work. There's no reason to attack him, like it would do much," Vegeta said sarcastically.

Videl looked defeated and fearful up at the Saiyan, who now seemed to lose it again, and was being pushed back with the force of the attack.

But then, the little light bulb above Vegeta's head went off, a rare occurence, and he yelled, "THAT'S IT! KAKAROT! LET GO OF THE BLAST!" 

Everyone, shocked out of their wits, turned full on to Vegeta, who now seemed to have lost his mind.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING?! THIS BLAST CAN DESTROY THE EARTH!" Goku yelled back, apparently thinking Vegeta had gone insane.

"WRONG! THE SEAL UNLIMITED CAST WILL PROTECT IT!" Vegeta bellowed at him, angry that Goku wouldn't just drop the blast in the first place.

Everyone looked over to the seal again, but even with that precaution in place, they weren't sure if it would work, and Goku roared, "BUT WE DON'T KNOW IF IT CAN HOLD UP!"

"STOP WASTING TIME FOOL! YOU CAN EITHER BANK ON THE SEAL OR LOSE ALL OF YOUR ENERGY FIRST, BUT EITHER WAY, THAT BALL IS GOING TO HIT THE GROUND!" Vegeta shouted up at him, giving him the bad news.

Goku looked worried about the whole situation, but he knew that if he held on, he would burn up all his power against this massive black ball of energy, which now seemed to eat into Goku's power faster.

Finally Goku decided, and yelled, "YOU BETTER BE RIGHT VEGETA!"

At that moment, he tumbled out of the way of the attack, which was now hurtling towards the ground, Unlimited now unfolding his arms to watch the outcome of this tactic. Vegeta and the others looked apprenhensive even with his plan. The dark energy plummeted to the ground a long distance from the Z-fighters, and they looked on as the blast neared the ground. They braced for the impact as the energy hit, and then it burrowed deeply into the top of the ground. But before it could go any further, it was set off, and the roaring explosion sounded. A huge shockwave of wind and dirt came out from all directions as the blast emitted extremely bright light. The ball of light extended high and widely, tearing up the ground as it chewed through the earth it hit. The force of the blast began to push people off their feet, but the Z-fighters held strong. But then, Videl, who was overwhelmed by the attack's side effects, felt herself sliding back, threatening to go flying.

"GOHAN!" she said loudly to get her boyfriend's attention.

Gohan, who had been shielding his eyes, turned them to Videl and his face mixed with panic and fear as he saw Videl about to be carried off. He flew over to her quickly and held her close to his body, hugging her tightly as the attack began to taper off. Soon, the force and wind died down, and the Z-fighters looked to the newly formed crater, which was a massive step up from total destruction. They were relieved to see that the earth had retained its stability, with no earthquakes or lava anywhere. But then they remembered the lava seal, and they looked to it. As it protected against the earth's destruction, the seal had glowed bright white, and it was still bright as it finished bracing the planet for impact with the blast.

Meanwhile, the battle worn Saiyan descended wearily to the ground, still in Super Saiyan 3 but his energy having taken a massive hit from Unlimited's Death Matter Blast.

Unlimited too, came to the ground, and said, "Well, you took advantage of that seal, but I told you. This battle is going right to the very end."

Goku panted with exhaustion, and wondered if he had the strength to prolong that end. But before he could tell himself yes, he felt his powers give out from within, and he put his hands on his knees as he suddenly glowed brightly. The others watched in horror as Goku's extremely long hair returned to normal size, and then dropped even further as it turned from blonde back to black. Goku panted; his energy's consumption in Super Saiyan 3, along with the massive energy usage to block that last blast, had overtaxed his powers.

He looked up to Unlimited, who seemed perfectly alright, and then Goku said, "Great, I'm totally beat, I don't know if I can go on."

The others looked shocked that Goku had begun to lose hope, but Unlimited cut off any enthusiasm as he said, "Well, it appears as if your defeat came on a little faster than expected."

Goku looked up to him and smiled again, saying, "Yeah, it did, I thought I could go on a lot longer than that until you launched that Death Matter Blast."

"Yes, it's a great attack, isn't it? And now, you are paying the price for standing up to it," Unlimited said grimly.

"Oh yeah, the fight," Goku said, chuckling with his bad luck, seemingly calm about the bleak situation. Unlimited however, gave them a ray of hope when he said, "Since none of you have been able to successfully defeat me individually, then you have one last chance. You must all fight me together!"

They became aware of what he had said, and looked up, wondering if the whole group of them could win against this seemingly unstoppable threat.

Unlimited then continued with, "Here, I'll make things a little easier on all of you. I want to see who would win with both of our powers as high as they could get."

Unlimited then raised his hand and formed a snap position again, and once again he snapped his fingers. A multitude of glitter rushed from his hands and encompassed Goku, who began to refill with energy and have his wounds healed. Meanwhile, the others were recharged as well, all of their powers returning to their maximum level.

The Z-fighters then flew next to Goku, who seemed ready to power up and take down Unlimited once and for all.

Goku smiled to his friends and family, and then turned back to Unlimited to say, "Thanks, Unlimited, you really know how to fight honorably and bravely."

The teen smirked at Goku's comment and then said, "Now that you are all ready, let the final match begin!"

As soon as he finished, the others charged up their auras, Gohan and Videl in white, the two boys fusing again quickly and then glowing in their gold aura along with Vegeta, and then Goku joined them as he returned to Super Saiyan 2, and then yelled for a moment and pushed back up to Super Saiyan 3.

"This is it, I'm not holding back," Unlimited announced.

All the fighting and powering up have come to this: an all-out 5 on 1 fight against the strongest being ever encountered by the Z-warriors! But can the strengths of Videl, Gohan, Gotenks, Vegeta, and Goku be enough to stop this ultimate opponent?

Preview for Chapter 10: Friend or Foe?: As the final battle commences, the Z-fighters realize the whole strength of Unlimited, whose attacks and moves are easily holding strong against Earth's fighters' onslaughts. The last stand: a final struggle to determine the fate of Earth. Plus, a mystery revealed,shocking all the Z-fighters. Stay tuned for the FINAL installment of Unlimited Power!


	10. Friend or Foe?

Fanfiction and the character Unlimited is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008

Unlimited Power: The Final Opponent

Chapter 10 (FINAL): Friend or Foe?

As the Z-fighters stood before the seemingly unstoppable force, Unlimited returned to his incredible max again. His black aura and mysterious nature fit perfectly with his strength, and he truly was the strongest fighter the Z-warriors had ever encountered.

As Unlimited charged up his energy, the others quietly formulated a plan to make sure they got through this easier. For instance, Gohan, knowing that Videl, as well as himself, would not have a chance alone, told Videl, "Hey, listen Videl, stick close to me when you can. That way, we can combine our strength."

"Right," Videl willingly affirmed, preferring to fight alongside Gohan to win.

Meanwhile, Goku formed their first attack, saying, "You guys, I'm going to try and attack him with a Kamehameha, and then I want all of you to attack him as he moves around since I know he'll just dodge the attack."

Although Vegeta didn't say so, they all agreed, and then Unlimited said, "Well, whenever you're ready."

WARNING: Major fight scene!

As the Z-fighters got ready for their plan, Goku began to charge up and said, "Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee..."

The others waited for the blast as Goku got ready to fire. At that moment, however, Unlimited then bolted towards Goku, but before Unlimited could reach the Saiyan, Goku then yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

The blue blast erupted from Goku's hands once again and shot towards the approaching teen who, of course, disappeared as it neared him. The others then took off as he went moving.

Unlimited reappeared up in the sky and Vegeta and Gotenks began to rapid fire blasts at him. As Unlimited weaved in and out of the attacks, Gohan and Videl waited for the moment to attack the teen. Goku regained his composure as his energy began to return to normal after his own attack.

In and out, above and below, Unlimited seemed to have no problem dodging each attack. He kept this up until Vegeta and Gotenks both launched two strong attacks at him. At that moment, Unlimited dipped down and the blasts went way over his head. That was when Gohan and Videl nodded to each other and took off towards him. Unlimited had been backing up as he watched the blasts go overhead, when he sensed the two coming up behind him. Gohan and Videl both punched at Unlimited, but missed as he dematerialized again, and then reappeared in front of them. The two launched at the dark being and started to attack at full speed. However, Unlimited was much too fast to be hit by direct attacks, and was dodging or blocking them, even with four fists flying at him. He then pulled his fist back and punched Videl down, and then kicked Gohan in the stomach, making him fall down to the ground after Videl. Goku took that moment to use Instant Transmission behind him and punch Unlimited down to the ground. The teen fell, but he stopped in midair again, but was unaware of the approaching danger behind him. As he rocketed back up to Goku, he was surprised and overtaken by Gotenks and Vegeta again, who had begun blasting to bring down Unlimited.

The blasts sent the teen falling once again, and he hit the ground this time. The ground shook as he hit heavily, and dust kicked up around himself. He got up quickly and stood to retaliate, when he got punched in the face by two fists as Gohan and Videl materialized in front of him. He staggered, and then got jumped by the two of them at once. He had trouble this time, the attacks of Videl and Gohan now making contact. But just then, he caught the both of their fists, and threw the two of them together, dazing them, and then spun and threw them far from himself. As they skidded to a stop on the ground, Vegeta came up behind Unlimited and tried to kick him, but was taken by surprise as the teen turned, dodged the kick and nailed him in the stomach. Gotenks approached to help Vegeta, flying towards the two. Unlimited was just about to throw Vegeta into Gotenks when Goku hit him from behind with an energy wave. Unlimited buckled and then got punched solid in the face by Gotenks. Unlimited stumbled backwards, as Gotenks jumped back and said, "HA! Didn't see that coming did ya?!"

Unlimited then suddenly jumped forward at Gotenks and punched him in the stomach, who then flew back and collided with Vegeta. Then he turned and fired a blast at Goku, who shielded himself as it came closer.

Before Unlimited got a chance to see what happened to Goku, he heard someone yell, "HEY! FIGHT'S OVER HERE!" 

He looked to the voice, but only saw two powerful blasts come towards him as he heard, "MA-SEN-KO!"

Unlimited threw his hands up to withstand the blasts, but then Vegeta appeared behind him again and kicked him into the blasts, completely unprotected.

The resulting explosion was from a dead-on hit, and dust and rocks flew around. Gohan was stunned at the attack and Videl said, "AWESOME! We got him!"

Gohan smiled with satisfaction, but then frowned as he saw two blasts come through the dust at them. The two jumped out of the way but were shocked as the blasts, they found out, were homing in on them, and smashed into the two of them, sending them down again.

During this time, Gotenks yelled, "Goku, Vegeta, I need help to attack him! Fire some blasts at him rapid fire like we were earlier! I need him distracted!"

The two pure-blooded Saiyans took the orders and began to blast at Unlimited, who turned and began to deflect the blasts at an amazing rate. While this happened, Gotenks said, basically to nobody, "Alright, you may have gotten away the first time, but now, I've got you in my trap!"

Gotenks thrust his arms and yelled, "SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!"

Gotenks once again formed the blob of stuff in his mouth from nowhere and began to spit out the strange attack. The white ghosts began to cackle and cause mischief as soon as they were created.

Gotenks ordered, "Ghosts! Attack him!"

He pointed to Unlimited, who had been easily deflecting the attacks of Vegeta and Goku, and the ghosts giggled evilly and took off towards him.

Unlimited saw this happening and then blasted off as the ghosts came closer. Vegeta and Goku followed his trail, the ghosts careful not to be destroyed by the blasts, and Unlimited began to lose confidence in the heat of this little scuffle. Eventually, he had enough and turned back to the following chaos, raised his hand, his index and small finger extended, and said, "Dodge this!"

Many small blasts appeared in Unlimited's half-open fist, which made it look like he was about to fire a machine gun. Then, a massive cloud of energy blasts came from his hand and began to envelop the area where Unlimited moved from, taking out blasts and making it harder for the ghosts to move around. Then, his blasts began to increase in number, and soon, he was striking down the ghosts one at a time. Gotenks and the others attacking could only look at the failed tactic in misery.

Gotenks became angry and said, "ALRIGHT! NOW YOU CAN TASTE MY HOPPING KANGAROO PUNCH!"

Gotenks began to jump towards the teen, his arms spinning like windmills, and Unlimited was not impressed, and easily booted away the fused boy as he tried the ridiculous attack. Then, he turned to block both of the kicks Videl and Gohan had tried to get him on. They tried to attack him as they floated in midair before him, but he easily charged a blast and vaulted the two into the sky about 100 yards, who then stopped and watched the battle unfold some more. Gotenks and Vegeta tried to attack the new foe with a dual attack, but they had no luck. But before Unlimited could attack back, Vegeta yelled, "ALRIGHT! Let's do this!"

The prince flew up into the sky as Gotenks stayed near the ground, backing up from Unlimited, and Goku reappeared behind the teen.

"Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee-HAAAAAAAAA!"

"BURNING KA-ME-HA-ME-HA"

"Final Flash!"

The three beams flew directly at Unlimited, who, noticing the force approaching, shocked them some more by throwing his hands up to hold back one attack and then the other. As the Final Flash came closer, the dark figure yelled and the power of his voice pushed the third attack back.

The four were locked in this mode for a minute or so, Unlimited not having budged an inch. The three blasts at the same time tore up the surrounding area with the energy and electricity. The ground began to quake and crack, but was not giving way under the seal Unlimited had cast.

Up above, Gohan and Videl watched the attack continue beneath them, and they saw that even the three blasts together weren't enough to stop Unlimited.

Gohan stared in worry at the scene, but Videl snapped him out of his thought and told him, "There's no other way to win, Gohan!"

Gohan looked confused at her, her face filled with distress, and she explained, "The only way we'll win is if you turn into the Gold Fighter! That way we'll have more than enough power to win."

Gohan then looked nervous as he said, "I would've Videl, but if I fight in that form, it could destroy the Earth!"

Videl pretended not to hear this as she said, "That seal of Unlimited's protects the earth from being destroyed, so you can become the Gold Fighter again!"

"But I don't know if that thing's safe. It probably couldn't hold up against the powers I would have."

Videl was not ready to give up and said, in an affectionate way, "Please, if you won't do it to save the world, then do it to save me!"

"Videl..." Gohan muttered.

"Gohan, please," Videl pleaded, "Look into my eyes and tell me that you will protect me. Please, turn into the Gold Fighter!"

Gohan contemplated all of this while the 3 other Z-fighter fired their massive attacks only to have them blocked. Unlimited had begun to smile as he continued to yell, now beginning to take control of the attacks. None of the attackers had enough power to make it past his defenses.

Gohan looked to them and saw that they were at the ends of their ropes. Gohan knew that he had no choice but to rely on his powers that he had been forbidden to use since his powers were awakened.

"Alright Videl, I'll do it for you!" He comforted, and Videl replied happily, "Thank you, Gohan!"

Gohan began to charge up his powers again, and soon, he felt his energies swelling. He had last used his Super Saiyan form for real when he fought Cell, and it felt somewhat good to use these powers again. His powers then skyrocketed, and kept going and going. While Gohan charged up, Videl watched with her fists clenched in front of her, praying that Gohan would tip the battle. Even the four locked in the massive stalemate were distracted as they watched the power of Gohan shoot up to greater heights than ever before. The blasts began to lose their edge, and the intensity dropped significantly.

Unlimited, however, took that momentary lapse in their concentration and threw the blasts away, sending them all around and causing major quakes. Explosions sounded all over the place and dust flew up everywhere. The three attackers shot their eyes back to where Unlimited had been but saw he wasn't there anymore.

"Hey, where is he?" Gotenks wondered out loud.

"I don't know, just keep looking," Goku told the fusion.

They looked around frantically but could not find him. Gohan continued to power up, not knowing what was happening below, and Videl watched her boyfriend intentively, sure that Gohan could win against Unlimited in Super Saiyan form. But at that moment, Unlimited appeared behind Videl and said, "Your friend here may have the power to stop me, but you won't be awake to see it!"

Unlimited pointed his hand at Videl, who looked at him at that moment and saw the black blast rocket towards her. But, before that blast got far enough, Gohan suddenly yelled and his hair flashed brightly golden. His energy poured from around him and was enough to deflect the blast Unlimited threw. The dark teen looked to Gohan, knowing that his powers were higher than ever. Videl had shielded her face against the attack, but then looked up to see Gohan in Super Saiyan, simply his aura protecting her, and he was turned away from the new fighter.

"YOU DID IT GOHAN! YOU'RE GOLD FIGHTER AGAIN!" Videl exclaimed, excited at their advantage now. Gohan turned to her and gave her a warm smile, and then hardened his face as he looked to Unlimited, and said, "Attacking my friends is something that I won't forgive, especially Videl."

Gohan then dematerialized and reappeared behind Unlimited, who looked shocked, and then Gohan kicked the teen down extremely hard. Videl marvelled at the force that Gohan beat down the enemy with, and smiled at Gohan, who returned it.

But before they could continue celebrating, they sensed Unlimited's powers continuing to grow again, and they looked down to see him encased in his black aura again, seemingly hurt only a miniscule amount. The others flew to where he was now, and then Gohan and Videl descended, landing next to Goku.

Goku looked to his eldest son and said, "Wow, son, even as Super Saiyan 3, my powers don't come close to yours!"

"Aww, you're just saying that," Gohan said modestly, but then remembered their task and looked back at Unlimited, saying, "But do they come close to _his?_"

The five fighters looked at Unlimited, ready to fight now with all their cards on the table. But now, Unlimited decided he was tired of fighting this much to himself, and told them, "Hmm, your powers are astounding, but still, even all of you combined can't stand against my ultimate attack!"

They all became aware that Unlimited was charging an unholy amount of energy inside his body, getting ready for one last climatic attack which would decide the outcome of the battle.

"Now that I know the true extent of your powers, I now realize that it's time to end this. Get ready! I believe you've seen a move like this before!" Unlimited yelled as he flew up into the sky, hundreds of feet up.

Finally, he stopped, and his black aura continued to violently swirl around him. His powers continued to increase, and the Z-fighters below knew this was it. There was no turning back now, so they prepared to take on Unlimited's final attack.

Then, as his energy mounted to great levels, he put his hands out to his sides, outstretched, and pushed the energy into his open hands. The Z-fighters watched as the blasts formed in his hands, and then they realized it.

"Oh man, another of those Death Matter things!" Gotenks said out loud and the rest saw them too. They were the same exact blasts as before, the electrified black blasts in his hands but now he had two of them.

"Close to that, Gotenks," Unlimited warned, "They may be two Death Matter Blasts right now, but in a minute, they'll be something much worse!"

The teen then yelled and became electrified with energy, his blasts becoming even greater than the first Death Matter Blast. The Z-fighters looked fearfully up at the teen, who then told them, "You have one minute to prepare for a final stand, and then I launch this attack!"

All of the fighters below looked a little relieved as they heard this, and Goku said, "Alright you guys, this is our last chance, give it everything you have and don't hold back a drop of energy! The seal will keep Earth safe!"

They all agreed, and then they prepared their final and most powerful attacks. Goku and Gohan imitated each other as they prepared their Kamehameha blasts, and then Gotenks brought his Burning Kamehameha up to speed. Next was Videl, who pushed all her powers out to bring in the strongest Masenko she had, and finally, Vegeta charged up his Final Flash again. All of their auras began to spin faster and grow larger, until they were all encased in one large gold aura. Their attacks began to power up, and they prepared for their last combined attack.

They all stood increasing their blasts' strength below as Unlimited got closer to finishing his final attack above, about 30 seconds remaining. At that moment, Unlimited pulled his hands back farther and then thrust them together in front of his body and the Z-fighters watched as the two black blasts became one, its power doubling and still growing. They all pushed everything into their own blasts, which became a force to be reckoned with. Before the minute was up, Gohan turned to Videl next to him and said, "Videl, if we don't make it through this, I just want you to know that I'll always love you."

"I will too Gohan," Videl began, "But we are not going to lose this. After all we've been through today, all the time we've spent together the last few days. I am not going to let go, and I'm not letting you give up! We are going to win, I promise. You believe me, right?"

Videl looked hopefully to Gohan, who looked at first worried, but brightened and said, "You're right, we're going to win this fight!"

"Glad you say so," Videl said, and winked at him, then returned to finish up charging up her attack, as everyone else was.

After what seemed like years, the minute ended and Unlimited said, "Now, it all ends here!"

At that moment, the fighters below decided to waste no time and all fired their blasts, saying their respective names. The blasts shot up at Unlimited and grew closer and closer to their target.

Just as the converging blasts came close, Unlimited finally yelled, "DEATH MATTER BLAST _FINAL_!!"

Unlimited gave one final yell and released an enormous blast to completely beat out the others. A massive black beam, much like his other attack and the Kamehameha Wave combined. The two powers shot at each other and the two sides prepared to see who would win this ultimate struggle.

The two blasts hit and a massive crater appeared under where the two met, and the Z-fighters lowered into the ground now beneath them. The stalemate began, Unlimited and the Z-fighters exactly even at the moment. The energy from the two blasts spilled over upon the Earth, and all over the planet, the people either watched on the TV or felt the ground shaking, knowing this was it.

Unlimited continued to push his energy into his blast, but the combined strength of the Z-fighters below matched it. They held onto their ends, and this time, Unlimited was the one who was feeling his powers checking out on him. He increased his energy and his blast accelerated against the converged beam again. The fighters continued to fire their own blasts, and then Goku yelled, "We need MORE! Release everything you can! We can win this, you guys!"

They nodded and then, several of the blasts increased in power, Videl's and Goku's not going any higher because of their max already being used. Unlimited felt the pressure of this extra power building, and he began to sweat about this struggle, realizing that their energy may yet be too much to for him to win.

Below, the ground cracked and rocks and dust were being kicked up like a tornado. Unlimited's attack scarred the ground with the electricity, and he dug deeper into his own reserves and released another boost, using almost all of his energy, and his blast pushed back violently toward the Z-fighters.

They all continued to fire their own attack with as much power as humanly possible, and they thought they couldn't go any higher. It was at that moment that Goku yelled again, "This isn't good enough! Guys, come on! I know you have more power than this! Think of all the people who will be killed if we don't win today, think of your families and friends, and how they'll all be gone if we DON'T WIN!"

These words hit nerves in all of them, and then, their rage flew and they pushed more energy they never knew they had into the blast. Now, the electricity from Unlimited's attack was pushed back entirely by the tremendous power now being thrust into the converged beam. None of the fighters below had anything else to give, forcing everything into the attack.

All the outpouring of power was proving enough to overthrow Unlimited, who began to be pushed back some more, his face worried and contorted with anger and fear. The Z-fighters continued to fire, and then released one more boost that seemed to be all they could muster. Now, the Death Matter Blast Final was losing ground, sliding back towards its user.

Unlimited clenched his teeth and forced everything he had into the attack, but did not go much farther than before. He was barely holding the attack in front of him, his infinity sign on his forehead glowing brightly showing that his energy would've already overtaxed his body. The incredible amount of energy exhibited today by the young new fighter was still not enough to stop the joint effort of all five of the fighters who were invited to what should've been a normal challenge. Unlimited's face showed no more reserves, no more confidence, and not even anymore will to go on.

Goku then yelled, "I think we've got you this time, Unlimited, it's really too bad. In groups, we've shown that power can never stop us, and if you weren't trying to destroy the entire Earth, you could've been a great addition and friend. It's a shame."

But then, Goku got a response that he didn't expect: A light chuckle, as if Unlimited was happy with the results of this battle ending the way it was. Up above, his blast was barely holding out against the massive beam from below. Then, he began to speak.

"Your powers are incredible, and they are greater than mine. Since I've got no time left to spare, I think it's time I tell you what was really going to happen if I did win."

They all looked up at him wondering what he meant.

"I invited you to this challenge to fight all of you just as I said before. I knew that my powers were great, greater than this planet could bear, and so I made sure that it wasn't destroyed before the battle was over."

"But then it would be destroyed if we lost," Gohan called up to him.

Unlimited, however, smirked with an extra knowledge and continued, "There's something you should know. I wasn't truthful about the Earth's fate after this battle. Even if I had won, your planet would've remained safe. I lied in order to make you fight to your fullest. This battle has shown me that even I can't defeat such massive powers. Friendship, alliance, love..."

The Z-fighters listened to his eloquent words and then Goku said, "Wait, so Earth wasn't doomed?"

"No," Unlimited revealed, "This entire time I made sure to take every precaution to protect Earth, the seal being the biggest one. Without that seal today, I'm sure my powers would have already destroyed the earth."

"But then, even if Earth wasn't doomed," Gohan said, "If we had lost with this attack, we would have been killed!"

"That is not the case. When I launched this blast, I made sure it would do nothing to you if I had won. Your Earth, in every possible way, never hung in the balance of this fight."

They looked at the teen in regret, now wondering if he really had to go like this. Now, he floated above them all, as the strongest being ever, and was now about to be destroyed even though he wasn't evil.

Videl decided to voice this and yelled, "If you aren't evil, then you don't need to leave! We can pull this attack back and you can stay with us!"

Videl still, more than anything at the moment, wanted to know all about Unlimited, but was disappointed when he said, "Sorry, but I can't do that. Thanks, but this fight wouldn't be complete unless my defeat was official. I wouldn't feel right letting you win without taking the fall I should have when this battle started."

Most of the Z-fighters on the ground looked to Unlimited, who had proven himself honorable and caring. Videl, on the other hand, didn't like the idea of still not hearing his story just because of honor, and yelled, "But wait! It doesn't have to be like this! We can just put this behind us! I still want to know why you came to me and revived me!" 

Her pleading was heartfelt, but unfortunately, Unlimited just smiled, regarding the young girl on the ground, and said, "I know you want to know about me, and I know you want to know why I came to you then. I promise that I'm not leaving for good. I will come back before much of anything changes."

Videl tried one last time and yelled, "Wait! Don't go, just stay, I need to know why you came to me!"

The Z-fighters looked at Videl, who looked angered and sad at Unlimited's imminent departure, and then back one last time at the dark teen, who uttered his last words.

"When I come back, I will tell you everything. But until then..."

He paused, and then they felt his energy dropping. His Death Matter Blast Final faded away, and he said his final word.

"Farewell."

Then, his blast totally disappated and the massive attacks from the fighters on the ground were let loose at Unlimited. The destructive force barreled at Unlimited, who gave one final smirk at them, and then was covered up by the blinding light of the attacks. Their beams passed right through where he had stood, and they felt his energy die away quickly, his body probably consumed by the intense blast. They stared with reverence for such an act of honor and selflessness when it came to the fight. The beams continued on past the atmosphere, leaving the Earth, carrying with it the last remnants of Unlimited's power. Finally, all of the Z-fighters' attacks ended, the five lowering their arms, and it was over. He was gone.

"It's over, and I gotta say, that was the toughest opponent I've ever fought," Goku said solemnly, and then glowed brightly as returned to normal from Super Saiyan 3.

Meanwhile, the others, exhausted from their last attacks, came out of their transformations as well, such as Vegeta and Gohan reverting to normal. Gotenks, on the other hand, suddenly glowed brightly, and then defused, apparently the last attack taxing the fusion.

"Wow, talk about good timing," the newly reappeared Trunks said.

Vegeta, on the side of the fighters, became irritated with being here this whole time, and quickly took off. The others didn't care much about him than about what they had just gone through.

Back at Capsule Corp, cheers broke out from everyone, Chichi and Bulma jumping together at their families victory, and Krillin yelled, "YEAH I KNEW THEY COULD DO IT!"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S MY BOYS!" Chichi roared, her sons and husband having won this massive battle. Bulma yelled similar remarks as Yamcha, who was dumbstruck most of the battle, said, "Man, that guy has got to be unbeatable in a one-on-one."

"You sound a little jealous, Yamcha," Krillin said, taking advantage of the situation.

"I AM NOT, I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU FIGHT HIM!"

Krillin deflated at this, knowing that if Goku couldn't beat Unlimited alone, what chance did he stand?

Meanwhile, Videl's friends and many students at Orange Star High cheered for Videl and Gohan, except for Sharpner, who was a little down about Gohan's powers.

The Kais watching the fight breathed a sigh of relief while the Z-fighters' old enemies grumbled and hissed at the Z-fighters' victory.

As the celebrations went on around the cosmos, the battlefield was relatively quiet.

Then, seeing that now was the perfect moment, the announcer piped up, "WOW!! WHAT AN AMAZING ENDING!! IT LOOKS LIKE THE CHALLENGER NEVER MEANT HARM TO EARTH!! MR. SATAN, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS SPECTACULAR BATTLE?" 

Hercule, who, of course, had been dumbstruck the whole time, then regained his ego and said, "Well, I knew that he was lying about Earth being destroyed. I mean, who would fall for a stupid joke like that?! HAAHAHA!" 

"So Mr. Satan, who are these people that just beat the opponent, and how come you weren't there to help them?"

Hercule looked at him blankly, but then said, "They're just some of my best students, and I wanted to see how they stacked up. But even so, I still could have whooped that kid with one hand tied behind my back!" 

"But weren't you already tied up earlier, Champ?"

"Ahh yes, that was just a little charade to throw the opponent off to make him think snapping his fingers really would tie me up!" 

The senseless lies would continue, but Videl would not care to stop her father's ramblings, as she looked up angrily at the spot where Unlimited had said his final words.

"He had to leave. He didn't want to tell me how he resurrected me! Jerk, he should know better than to leave Videl Satan in the dark!"

Videl clenched her fists at the loss of asking Unlimited about the entire ordeal, and Gohan approached her and said, "Don't worry, Videl. He'll be back soon, I know he will."

"But why couldn't he have just stayed and told me why he brought me back into your arms?" Videl said, her voice depressed, and it hurt Gohan to hear her in pain.

"Videl, I know you wanted to figure out who that guy was, but he'll come back. If he can resurrect people, he can probably resurrect himself," Gohan reassured.

"It just makes me angry how he just left me hanging, that jerk," Videl growled, and then Gohan put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up, her face still contorted with anger, but now with comfort with Gohan near.

"He'll be back, and until then, you always have me," Gohan told her, grinning goofily.

Videl shook her head and took Gohan's hand in her own, saying, "Having you is what I wanted a long time before this, so don't worry about it."

"Well, guys, I guess we should head back now, the others are going to want to see us," Goku announced.

The two young half-Saiyans obeyed, but Videl grimaced at the thought of being flocked to by the hundreds of high school goers. Gohan then said miserably, "Well, now the both of us have to go through the next few days in the limelight."

"For once, huh Saiyaman?" Videl sneered playfully, knowing Gohan had wanted to stay in the shadows ever since he came to OSH.

Gohan only laughed embarrassed, and they began to take off, leaving the announcer and Hercule in the dust.

"Wait! We haven't gotten an interview yet!" The announcer yelled after them.

And thus ended the epic challenge between Unlimited and the Z-fighters.

Meanwhile...

_I knew it wasn't going to end in my favor,_ a mysterious but familiar person thinks, his blue eyes taking in the surroundings of Other World, his black attire completely clashing with the bright scenery.

_Well, that's alright, I still have more power than they knew about. _The figure chuckled to himself and smirked.

_Now to get into my next fanfiction. _

WOW! Didn't expect that, did you?! Yup, Unlimited wasn't evil, he just wanted a good fight.

This isn't over yet! Although this fic is done, Unlimited isn't! He's coming back, and you should too! Keep checking back to see the sequel to Unlimited Power:

Unlimited: The Story of a Dreamer!


End file.
